Thirst
by katharseis
Summary: Inexplicable thirst, gnawing at the back of Kotori's mind, hinting her with something that can only be quenched by a certain substance, present at the moment by unknown reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_Thirsty._

Minami Kotori is thirsty.

She wakes up from her sleep with a jolt, gasping for air as she clenches her neck tightly in hopes that the pain will somehow eliminate her thirst – she fails. She looks across her room.

 _A mess._

Her room is in mess – her school uniform is haphazardly scattered across the room. Kotori spots her lingerie; she quickly look down – she huffs in satisfaction as she sees herself decently dressed with her usual sleep attire. Kotori gulps unconsciously.

 _Thirsty._

Kotori is reminded again of her thirst. She gapes her mouth open, breathing in large gulps of air in hopes that the oxygen in it will somehow eliminate her thirst – she fails yet again. She inhales a large gulp of oxygen and holds it.

Kotori removes herself from the bed – she struggles with the blanket before tumbling down on the floor, accidentally releasing her hold of air. Her eyes catch movements that she should not see _in the dark –_ the flying mosquitoes, the crawling bugs, the floating particles of dust. She latches herself on to the small table beside her bed in surprise of her newfound ability. Her eyes catch the blinking light of her neon lighted clock; _3 a.m., 9_ _th_ _July._

 _Thirsty!_

Once again Kotori is reminded of her thirst – she discards everything she had been thinking about and exits her room towards the kitchen swiftly, staggering. She feels as if her body floats as she dashes across the hallway across the entrance of the living room before arriving at the kitchen.

 _Eh?_

Kotori hastily grabs a clean glass from the dishwasher tray – the tad cracking sound halts Kotori's movement. She slowly upturns the glass so she can see it and indeed she can, _in the dark_.

The patterned zigzag draws long lines from the main source of its applied source – Kotori's palm. She quickly yet safely places the glass on top of the countertop, retreating in anxious of the occurring incident. Kotori whines. She tries again.

Her eyebrows all scrunches up as she takes another clean glass from the dishwasher tray, slowly and carefully. Seeing that no more cracks are produced from her gripping the glass, Kotori opens the tap water and fills her glass with it.

She gingerly drinks her water. Her throat burns painfully, Kotori had to clench her neck tightly to divert her attention to something else. She licks her dry lips before proceeding to fill her glass with water again.

Kotori tilts her head back as she swallows the glass full of water in one big gulp – it does not quench her thirst, it got worse! Her throat burns even more painful than before.

Kotori puts the glass on the countertop in defeat, her throat pulses whenever she swallows her own saliva. She slumps down on the wooden floor of her kitchen, agonising her inability to quench her increasing thirst. Kotori covers her mouth with both of her hands to stifle the increasing fervor of her miserable sobs.

"What… is this?..." Kotori chokes out the sentence as she starts weeping silently.

(0_0) – Boo.

Mrs. Minami is undoubtedly shocked as she enters the living room – her only daughter sitting on the couch, early in the morning, all alone, on a _Sunday._ She quickly disperses any thoughts regarding on how to tease her daughter on the notion of waking early on a Sunday as she sees her daughter looking tired and dejected.

"Kotori?" Mrs. Minami calls. Kotori stirs in her position. She tilts her head a tad from her position, her bangs covers her ember eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice comes out croaked, an undeniable evidence that she had been crying. Mrs Minami rushes to her daughter's side, cradles her head and hugs her body. She feels Kotori's figure tenses upon contact.

"No!" Kotori flails as she pushes Mrs Minami away – again Mrs Minami is shocked. Gasping, Kotori stands from the couch, retreating bit by bit before her back bumps onto the creamy coloured wall behind.

"No." She whispers, her eyes reflect fright and… a tinge of swirling red? Before she runs off into her room, the door slamming hard upon closing, the loudness of it reverberates inside the house.

Frozen, Mrs. Minami is unsure of what had happened. She blinks a few times, her mind trying to sort out the event that had occurred. She huffs out loud.

"What's up?" Mr. Minami groggily greets his wife as he rubs his eyes off the sleepiness. He had been having a sweet dream of cute puppies running across the beach before the dream shatters when a loud sound shakes him up. Mrs. Minami tentatively looks towards her husband.

"What's up?" Mr. Minami adapts his serious tone as he notices the shocked feature of his wife. He swiftly moves nearer to his wife, sitting beside her and holds both of her hands, rubbing small circles to calm her nerves down.

Mrs. Minami looks towards the entrance to the living room then towards her husband. She inhales slowly before she recounts everything to her husband.

(-_-) – Miss me?

Click!

Kotori locks herself up in her room. She slides herself down on the floor, her head tilting upwards, gasping for air, gasping for _something_ that can quench her increasing thirst, her hand gripping tight her own neck, unaware of the bruising formed.

Gulp.

"Ghhh!" Every swallow of her saliva burns her throat. She is thinking of not swallowing of her saliva, yet it is an unconscious action of her body, Kotori had to endure it. Kotori lays her body on the carpeted floor, her limbs fall flat on the surface. She focuses her attention towards her ragged breathing and the floating particles of dust her eyes catch.

Gulp.

Kotori's face contorts into discomfort, the sting in her throat is lesser than before.

 _Ok Kotori. You can do this!_ She wordlessly encourages herself before a small, appreciative smile adorns her facial expression as she thinks the stupidity of her own thought. Now that she can focus on her own thought and not on her thirst (much), her mind swims back to occasion a few hours before. Kotori blinks.

She remembers she arrives home late evening, wearing her school uniform, sweating as always after the usual dance practice at the school's rooftop for the upcoming Love Live tournament, with Honoka and Umi…

Umi.

Kotori arches her back as she silently screams in torment, both of her hands clutches her neck tight, she starts to feel the slightest pain in her clutching. Her feet kick the carpeted floor, her toes curling, adamant in making her back arch impossibly high of the sheer pain (and pleasure?) coursing through her body.

After what it feels like eternal, Kotori exhales shuddering breaths as her body limps down on the carpeted floor. Her head spins and all that she can think of is Umi. Her eyesight is becoming a bit hazy.

"But… why?..." Kotori voices out her question amidst her mind's haziness.

Gulp.

"Aughhh!" Kotori wrestles with her body as she lifts herself up. She forgot of her own conclusion of thinking about her ragged breathing and the floating particles of dust. She dashes towards her window, her mind forming no incomprehensible thoughts of why she did that. Kotori snaps open her green waves printed curtains off as it pools onto the bed – sunlight fills her room instantly.

Kotori feels her strength weakening; her thirst is suddenly beyond Kotori's explanation. She scrunches her eyebrows. Her mind reels on the contents of a book she had borrowed from Maki.

She slowly crawls off her bed towards a darker side of the room, where sunlight will not reach, tiredly sweeping her haphazardly thrown uniform away. Kotori butts her head on to the creamy coloured wall, her mind forming one single word of her condition as of now, mouthing it out slowly,

"Kyūketsuki."

(m_m) – Ok. I'll stop.

Kotori does not want to move, she does not. She feels like she had been sitting there for hours – probably she did. Kotori glances towards her neon lighted clock; _5 p.m., 9_ _th_ _July._

"Who made me like this anyway?" Kotori questions. "How does this work?" She rolls her head to the left. "How does any of this works?" She rolls her head to the right. Maybe she should find a master, a vampire master, to learn about her condition – where on earth is a vampire master anyway?

Thunk!

Feeling stupid, Kotori butts her head on the creamy coloured wall behind her, pondering on her next action she shall take.

Drinking blood – seems like the best idea, since she had recently known that she is a vampire.

Drinking blood – seems like the grossest idea, before she becomes a vampire.

"Ugh." Kotori wipes her face. She notices something protrudes from inside her mouth. Kotori touches it.

"Shi-" Shocked, she unconsciously hauls herself up from her sitting position. Her heart thumps wildly from the utter revelation of the newfound fact – she had a fu- she had fangs!

"Huff! Huff!" Kotori starts, calming herself down. She touches her fangs again – sharp. Kotori vividly plays the scene of drinking blood from a human.

"Ugh." She slumps down on the carpeted floor again, her limbs splays. She looks up to the ceiling – a lizard crawls towards its prey.

Kotori exhales a long, shaky breath as her mind dazes, her eyesight hazes. All she sees afterwards are blurs of orange coloured fur… or hair.

 _What is this? Why? Who? When? Where? How?_

Minami Kotori wakes up from her sleep with a jolt, gasping for air – a sense of déjà vu envelops her. She wishes for the event before as a dream. Frantic, she looks across her room.

 _A corpse._

(~.~) – I have exams. Wish me luck! Tata.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonoda Umi is a Prince Charming, so charming that she cannot decline an invitation of one of her juniors to accompany her for a dinner after their usual daily dance practice – she went to the dinner in her school uniform. _Slick, Umi, slick._

"Sonoda-sempai, I implore you!" Umi is taken aback by the invitation. The girl bows ninety degrees in front of her house, not even lifting her face up even when Umi said she will rethink about it. Umi at last hesitantly nodded, voicing out a yes – Umi wears her heart at her sleeves, the girl is kind of nice.

Here she now; trotting down the usual cemented pathway towards her house again, her path is illuminated by the yellow lighted street lamps.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Umi stops in her track. She scrunches her eyebrows. She listens.

 _Never defies a woman's intuition._

Umi dashes along the cemented pathway, not fully knowing why she did such. Or maybe she did – something ominous (a cat?) is nearing her that moment.

Umi runs past the stairways to the temple, she runs past a cycling man, she runs past Honoka's bakery before her breath depletes. Umi gracefully falls down on to the bench near the park she arrives, dropping her bag beside her. Breathing heavily, she inhales large gulps of oxygen to recover back her energy.

Umi stops her breath. She listens – again. Umi frantically removes herself from the bench. She hears… whining across the park. Her hearts thumps wildly against her ribcage as she ponders the action of going to see what it is.

Umi gulps as she moves forward towards the whining source – _Damnation for human's curiosity._

Umi freezes in her place as the shrubs where the whining gets louder, shifts. She whimpers lowly, closing her eyes briefly – _Why does it have to be behind a shrub?! Why am I even here?!_

Umi inhales deeply before striking down the shrub with her newly found broom (conveniently placed broom is convenient) besides the entrance to the park, probably left by the previous cleaner. She strikes and thrust the shrub – undoubtedly making full use of her knowledge in kendo.

Umi jumps back after she strikes the shrub a few times – she will not endanger herself by being closer to the source of danger.

A few minutes (seconds) pass and Umi, deeming that the surrounding is safe, checks the shrub.

 _Nothing._

Umi retreats back.

"Nothing." Her intuition is wrong – Umi scrunches her eyebrows. That cannot be it.

"It's me~." Umi ducks her head after she hears the growling answer and falls down to the ground from the sheer shock she receives – a man, snarling at her (are those fangs?!) flying above her. _Okay, not wrong._

Thinking nothing (run!), Umi scrambles up and runs away, her hand gripping tight of the broom. Is this the _something ominous_ she had felt before? – She definitely hates this one's intuition.

The man chases Umi until Umi takes more than three wrong turns, which leads her to a dead end. _How cliché –_ Umi retorts silently as she retreats back, the man advances forward. Umi hurls the broom towards the man in a final attempt to halt the man from advancing – it did nothing. Umi squirms.

Thud!

Umi firmly presses her body against the cold, moldy (Agh!) wall of the alley, wanting to get away as much as possible as the man places both of his hands besides Umi's body, trapping her as he sniffs her closer, and closer, and unbelievably closer…

Umi never believes in vampires, or any sort of mythical beings (are there more?!) yet this one is right in front of her. Umi briefly wonders whether she will be premiered in tomorrow's news headlines. Umi closes her eyes, anxious for the next action she feels that the man, a vampire will take-

-which does not come. Umi snaps her eyes towards the man. He splays across the alley, groaning and hissing as a very recognisable figure standing in front of Umi; the loose azure blue coloured dress, and the accustomed grey coloured hair Umi had come to know sixteen years ago – "Kotori!"

Kotori turns her body facing Umi and starts walking towards her, in haste.

Alarmed, Umi presses herself against the cold, moldy (Ugh!) wall of the alley again as _Kotori_ places both of her hands besides Umi's body, creating a prison as shesniffs her closer, and closer and unbelievably closer – _what is this déjà vu?!_ Yet she dares not to close her eyes, opting to connect with the amber (of tinge of swirling red?) eyes of Kotori. Is this even Kotori?

"Kotori!" Umi whispers, loud enough to halt Kotori in her advances. Kotori stops. Their faces are inches apart, with Kotori's nose on Umi's left cheek.

"Grr!" The man before is on his feet again, growling ferociously towards Kotori. Umi feels the shift in Kotori's mood.

Kotori nuzzles her nose on Umi's cheek. Kotori _snarls_ (protectively?) towards a scared Umi as Kotori lightly grazes her (sharp) fangs on Umi's cheek, licking it. Umi closes her eyes, empties her mind towards the gesture done by Kotori – she is too scared to form cohesive thoughts. Apparently, Prince Charming had its own limitations – Umi somehow hates that.

Kotori turns to face the man as Umi peeks of their whereabouts, her body slides down against the cold, moldy wall of the alley – Umi can care less of her clothes' conditions as of now.

The man hurls himself towards Kotori, impatient. Seconds after, he is already motionless, splaying lifelessly a few metres in front of Umi. What Umi sees before is a blur; a mixture of orange and grey colours. Umi searches the corpse – her eyes widen as she sees a large hole behind his back, near his heart. She tentatively looks towards Kotori, suspecting the heart is definitely in Kotori's hand – indeed it is.

Splat!

Blood drenches Kotori's dress, sprays across her face and her grey hair and covering bits of Umi's feet. Kotori stands there, motionless, her mouth gaping open. Then, she gulps down her saliva as her tongue darts out to lick the blood.

Her face morphs immediately into euphoric grin. She notices the blood on her hand where she had splatters the heart. She licks it clean, not a spot left on her hand, the grin stays as her licks goes longer.

Thankfully Umi is able to withstand the gory in front of her – she sits in silence, her mind empty as her body frozen in spot, trying to make herself small as possible, in hopes that Kotori (this is definitely not Kotori) will leave her alone. Umi does not come in terms to hate Kotori (whoever this is) from what she had done just now – it probably is not Kotori, in her greatest mind, or probably not.

 _What if she's a vampire? –_ Umi dreads the answer. Yet, there is no way Kotori isn't a vampire. From what Umi sees before, Umi cannot think of any other beings – _Perhaps a cannibal…?_ Umi shakes her head subtly – _Kotori doesn't eat any flesh right now._

 _Then, since when? –_ Umi subtly clutches her hand tight. She shifts a little, uncomfortable by her own stupid questions. Kotori stops midway of her licking blood, starts noticing Umi after Umi shifts in her sitting. Her grin disappears completely. Kotori leers towards Umi. She finishes her licking before tottering forward, letting her body fall on four limbs to crawl nearer Umi.

The smell of the rusty, metallic blood of the man engulfs Umi's sensory organs. She inhales a large amount of oxygen before turning her head away from Kotori's face inching near her, their limbs tangling together. Umi whimpers as she locks her eyes on Kotori's amber swirling red eyes. Kotori stops midway, again opting to nuzzle her now bloody nose, grazing her (sharp) fangs on Umi's cheek as she (lovingly?) licks it. She shivers.

Umi gasps silently; trying to wonder of the gestures did by (not) Kotori. She turns her face a fraction nearer Kotori's face; she spots the small, gentle smile Kotori will always send towards Umi whenever they meet in school compounds, or whenever they are both alone together inside the club room – basically Umi's special smile from Kotori, minus the glinting fangs Umi sees.

"K- Kotori?" Umi gingerly calls her. Kotori cups Umi's cheek, pushing it so that both of them face each other. Kotori's eyes are not her usual yet – it is still amber with swirling red, though calmer than before. Kotori nudges her nose with Umi's, tainting it with some of the man's blood; her smile still adorns her bloody face. Umi searches Kotori's eyes.

Hesitantly, Umi tries pushing Kotori away from her own, slowly, experimentally. The first touch to Kotori's shoulders, she tenses. Umi retrieve back her hand, casting her eyes downwards all the while. Umi waits for another gesture from Kotori – she is given none. She inhales as her eyes are kept downwards. Umi tries touching Kotori's shoulders again. She grazes her index finger, Kotori slowly backs away. Umi is genuinely shocked; she tentatively looks towards Kotori's retreating figure.

Standing there, a glum figure of Kotori, her eyes are her own; amber coloured as she holds the corpse by the collar. _Orange haired man._

"Umi-chan…" Umi hastily scrambles herself up, running forward towards Kotori who jumps (fly) into the night.

"Kotori…" Umi scrunches her eyebrows, trying to make sense of the events that had occurred. She looks down; her shoes are covered in blood as well as her stockings, and skirt, and a bit of her lower part of the uniform. Umi touches her cheek where Kotori nuzzles her nose – blood. Umi looks forward – she had no idea where she is. Umi huffs indignantly, half fear, half irritation.

She walks, and walks and slowly walks… She hopes that she will not encounter any more of the vampires after this. Umi still cannot believe about the vampires.

Blinking, Umi abruptly stops in her track. She remembers. _Wait._

"My bag."

(x_x) – Pardon for any mistakes and dissatisfaction induced.


	3. Chapter 3

"Onee-chan!" Ayase Arisa shouts from the kitchen.

Silence.

"Onee-chan!" Arisa shouts again.

Silence.

Arisa frowns. She grumbles, opening her apron before climbing the stairs towards her sister's room. She eyes the clock; _7.30 a.m._

"We're going to be late…" Arisa mumbles as she stands in front of her sister's room. She shakes her head lightly.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Onee-chan! We're going to be late!" Arisa shouts.

Silence.

"I'm coming in!" Arisa shouts again. She grabs the door knob and opens it, revealing a dark room, safe for the celadon coloured sleep light at the bottom of her sister's bed. The said person is still sleeping underneath her fluffy blue blanket, snoring lightly.

"Onee-chan!" Her sister stirs in her sleep. "Wake up! We're going to be late!" Arisa advances forward, opening the plain green curtains, the morning sun greets her sister's eyes.

"Arisa~ Let me-" Yawn. "-Sleep for 5 minutes." Snooze.

"Onee-chan!" Arisa shakes the body of her sister, pulling her up so she sits on her bed. Her sister groggily protests. "Come on! Nozomi-san wouldn't want a husband like- Ouch!" She drags her sister out the room, towards the toilet, ignoring the playful slap on her arm. She is sure her sister's face is already red.

Splash!

"Eep!" Her sister shrieks as the cold water greets her face. Sporting a troubled face, she glares playfully towards Arisa. She huffs. _Red face._

Arisa smirks.

"Okay. I'm wide awake, thank you very much, Ayase Arisa-sama~" Her sister playfully flicks Arisa's forehead.

"Ouch!" Arisa rubs her forehead, glaring playfully.

"Out. Out. I'm changing." Her sister grins before pushing Arisa out from the toilet. Arisa shrugs.

 _Ayase Eri, a Student council president, "_ Yet bad with waking up in the morning."

"I heard that." Arisa grins before trotting towards the kitchen, continuing to prepare their breakfast.

~(^_^)~ - R&R.

Kotori narrows her eyes – _It's bright._ She reaches for her white umbrella.

"I- I'll be going." Kotori shuts the door of her house slowly, reluctant of meeting her parents at the dinner table. She doesn't want to take breakfast; her stomach isn't that hungry, rather she is thirsty – she doesn't mention it to her parents. Thankfully, her parents understand and doesn't further questions why. She is glad.

Kotori opens her umbrella in process, looking towards the rising sun. Kotori is not going to take chances bathing in sunlight, lest she wants to feel weak and probably _die._

Kotori is not going to take any chances.

She straightens her back, hugs her bag closer, positions the umbrella above her head, glances to her sides, carefully noting that no sunlight will be able to penetrate the sides of the umbrella and touches her body. Kotori leisurely walks to the school, trying to ignore the gnawing consciousness in her mind.

 _Thirsty._

Kotori narrows her eyes. Her thirst today is nothing comparable to yesterday. Today is more… manageable – Kotori feels that she can rein whatever _thing_ inside her.

Kotori looks down as her movement slows.

 _The corpse._

Kotori remembers the corpse inside her room; a large hole at its chest, no sign of a heart and the tantalizingly delicious scent of blood – Kotori stops abruptly in her track, squats down, cupping her mouth as she feels her fangs growing longer. She lowers her umbrella so that nobody can see her.

Kotori inhales large amount of oxygen, holds it and exhales it slowly. Her fangs retract – Kotori chuckles. She shall not think too much about blood, or her fangs will grow out.

Kotori continue squatting, her hand cups her mouth still.

 _It feels like a dream._ Kotori remembers the feeling of _something_ going down her throat; for once her thirst is quenched.

"Probably blood." Kotori mouths out, feeling her fangs growing longer again. She chuckles at the fact that she is a vampire. Kotori shrugs away questions regarding on her vampiric ability – she will have them another time. She stands and continues her walk to the school, trying hard to divert her attention, subtly feeling her fangs retracting. Kotori diverts her mind on remembering about the corpse after she feels her fangs are gone, consciously steering away from the mentioning or even vivid imagining of blood.

Kotori fails to recall on how the corpse is inside her room – she only remembers blurs of orange fur… or hair. When she wakes up earlier, her (keen) nose registers the memory (dream?) of the smell of a very familiar person, _Umi._ Perhaps she had even call Umi's name in her dream (memory?).

Kotori narrows her eyes; The scent of Umi in her mind, how her lips move when she calls Umi's name – Kotori stops abruptly in her track, squats down and cups her mouth again.

Umi.

She grips the handle of the umbrella tighter – Kotori chuckles. The handle of the umbrella bents from the sheer force applied by Kotori. She ignored the growing feeling of ardour at the pits of her stomach.

She shall not think about Umi, since Umi is equal blood in her vampiric mind, inducing weird ardour in her human mind.

Kotori wonders why.

She huffs as she stands, continuing her walk to school while playing with her sharp fangs, her umbrella hides her head. Kotori likes this. She continues playing until she is unaware of her surroundings.

Kotori gasp out loud – she stops abruptly in her track. The sound of students chattering fills her head. _School._

 _That's not it._ Kotori furrows her brows; her fangs are already retracted, though her (keen) nose is picking the same familiar scent she had been remembering since morning. She lifts her umbrella,

"Umi-chan."

(* -*) – Loading…

Tense.

Tense. Tense!

Tense. Tense! TENSE!

Slam!

"Nico-chan!" Maki shouts. Nico glares towards Maki, unaware that all eyes inside the club room are on her.

"What is this atmosphere?!" She shots her arms up, frustrated. She sweeps her gaze across the club room. "Kotori and Umi? Where are they?!"

"They uhh… They ahh… They went somewhere. Yup!" Honoka grins.

"That's not going to be enough information to track the both of them." Nico disapproves as she slides down in her chair ungracefully.

"Why are you guys like this today?" Nico groans. "What did I miss?" Nico slides further down, anchoring her body using only her hands on the table.

"Well, you see…" Rin starts. Nico perks her ears, suddenly attentive. "Today, Umi-chan's mood wasn't the greatest of all, not that it's that great but still. I found her looking shocked towards Kotori-chan who was holding an umbrella, who was also shocked, in front of the school gate this morning." Rin stops, gathering her breath. "She… Umi-chan… She…" Rin blushes. "I've never seen anything like that before." Rin stops, sheepishly smiling.

Hanayo nods quickly. Nico stands up to sit properly in her seat, unaware of the other members subtly looking away. _What exactly happened anyway?_

"What happened?" Nico asks, gulping her saliva down in tense. Her mind reels on the probable course of action taken by Umi towards Kotori; starting from innocent ones, until at one point the models of her vivid visualisations changes to her and Ma- Wait. Why her?

"She… Umi-chan… She holds both of Kotori-chan's hands." Rin clasps both of her hands together. "Like this." She grins.

Nico freezes as Rin's voice registers in her mind, her visualisation vapours away. She slowly blinks as her mind recovers. She sees Rin grins, and the gesture Rin done. Nico sighs. She's been fooled.

"I should've seen that." Nico grumbles, wiping her face. _Undoubtedly the work of Nozomi's coaching._

"I mean… I only see that before both of them disappears." Rin shrugs.

"Yeah. And shockingly, Umi-chan was absent from today's class." Honoka stops. "Umi-chan was absent!" Honoka gasps. "Umi-chan was absent." She whispers, her eyes wide, trying to register the new piece of information. She looks towards Nico. "Umi-chan wa-"

"Fine Honoka. I hear you." Nico holds her right palm towards Honoka. "Calm down." She waves her hand away.

"So, what did you visualise?" Nozomi questions. Nico is taken aback by the abrupt questioning. She unconsciously glances towards Maki, who is watching her, unsuspecting that Nozomi catches the exchange. _Shi-_

"Uhh… Nothing~ Nico-Nico-nii~" She puts on her usual gesture – a way to run and provide comical relief. Nico meets Nozomi's playful eyes. Nozomi smirks. She glances towards Maki, her gaze afterwards making beeline with Nico's. Nico blushes.

"Argh! Wait! What are we talking now? What about Kotori and Umi? What about our practice?!" A blushing Nico quickly glances towards the wall clock above the door a few metres from her; _3 p.m.,_ an ingenious way to divert their topic – Nico holds in the feeling of mirthful laugh.

"Practice today is still ongoing." Eri butts in. "Though I'm unsure about those two." Eri crosses her arms, her eyes unusually scary. Everybody goes silent. Eri notices. She looks across the club room, connecting eyes with each one of the members; all of them sport a troubled look.

"Eh? Ah. Nothing. Come, let's go." Eri quips as she stands, exiting the club room.

Kachak!

|...) – A bit out of character, I think. I like it nevertheless.


	4. Chapter 4

_Umi knows._

 _Umi knows?_

 _Umi knows!_

 _Definitely._

"Umi-chan!" Kotori calls, halting Umi in her tracks. Kotori doesn't know where Umi had brought her since this morning, skipping school in process - Kotori briefly wonders why her thirst is calm during those random walks Umi had done. Kotori glances around suspiciously – it looks like the school's backyard. She feels Umi's grip tightening – _Fear?_

 _Thirsty._

Kotori exhales shuddering breaths, trying to calm her thirst down. Umi turns her head. Their eyes connect.

"Your eyes…" Kotori tightly shuts her eyes, her grip on Umi's hand tightening, rivalling Umi's grip. Umi hisses in pain.

"Sorry!" Kotori lets go of her palm, her eyes still tightly closed, yet Umi doesn't. "Umi-chan!" Kotori shouts, in hopes Umi understands her intention. Kotori gulps.

 _Thirsty!_

Goodness gracious! Of all the times possible, her thirst decides that the time both of them alone is the best to emerge – Kotori breaks the handle of her umbrella as the umbrella plops down on the ground, her body greets the weak evening rays of sun; Kotori feels nothing.

"Kotori. Please…" Kotori jolts back from her reverie. She hears; Umi's voice borders on what Kotori had come to know as, _crying._ Kotori never sees Umi cries. Never.

Ok, maybe that one time when Honoka accidentally throws Umi's favourite food into the river for gods know why; that's one. After that, none. Kotori had committed her memory of Umi's crying voice that one particular time – how it croaks seconds before she bawls, her sniffing, and her sobbing. Kotori feels perverted.

Now… "Kotori." Second.

Kotori registers Umi's whining voice, slowly open her eyes, her amber swirling red eyes, blinking a few times to readjust her (too) powerful sight, before connecting with Umi's deep brown eyes.

 _I want her._

Kotori gulps down her desire; her breath comes short and shallow. Kotori clears her throat. She casts her gaze down; the ground looks cleaner today.

"Woah!" Kotori stumbles down from the momentum Umi gives as she throws herself towards Kotori, hugging her tightly. Both of them are supported by the tree Kotori leans on.

"I'm scared." Her sniffs soon turns into loud sobs. Kotori shuts her eyes, hesitantly hugs the figure of Umi, rubbing small circles.

 _I know._ "I understand." Kotori pushes Umi away, afraid of her growing ardour. "I'll stay away from you after this, Umi-chan." Kotori turns and starts walking away hastily before her (human and vampiric) mind being overwhelmed by her own desires.

"Wait!" Umi tugs Kotori's sleeve. Kotori stops. "Wait." Umi sniffs. She stands her ground even after Kotori turns to face her.

"I- I saw you yesterday."

"Eh?" Kotori is obviously shocked. She furrows her brows, trying to piece back her jumbling memories.

Umi shifts subtly in her position – Kotori seems to remember the action. _OH. DAMN._

"Ah." Umi studies Kotori.

"Remember it?" Kotori nods slowly. Her cheeks burn at the thoughts of what she did to Umi that night.

Umi reaches out her hand to touch Kotori's cheek.

"I-" Umi shrugs evasively. "I'm not afraid of you." She connects her eyes briefly with Kotori, before looking away. "I would like to think so." Umi rubs her thumb on Kotori's cheek. Kotori fights the growing feeling of her thirst. She briefly wonders why it's calm before.

"I know what you are." Umi bravely connects her eyes again with Kotori's. Kotori suddenly feels her eyes gleaming in pure want; her fight is long gone, replaced by the pits of her stomach twitching pleasantly.

"I know what you want."

 _I want you._

Without warning, Kotori pins Umi to the tree behind her, her mind dazes, her gaze hazes. Umi grunts in shock. With delicate movements, Kotori snarls (passionately?) near Umi's left ear, grazing her fangs along the contours of it. Umi squirms.

 _Good._

Kotori subconsciously wonders where these sadistic arduous thoughts form from. She continues grazing her fangs down lower Umi's neck, sometimes increasing the pressure applied from her fangs, swirling on that one same spot.

"You- You want blood, right?" Umi tilts her head off the side, revealing her luscious nape.

 _No._ Kotori frowns. Instantly her ardour is gone. Just like that – gone.

 _NO!_ Kotori scowls. She removes herself from Umi's neck. _I don't want blood._

"Grr!" Kotori glowers towards Umi, a guttural sound coming from her throat, haughty, baring her fangs dangerously towards Umi, her amber swirling red eyes gleam threateningly amidst the sunset. She straightens her back, shot Umi an indignant look before walking away, huffing.

She wonders again of the sudden change of her mood.

"Eh?" Umi slumps down, her feet unable to support her trembling body.

(=.=) – _Behind you._

Hanayo sees, Hanayo hears.

Hanayo sees the exchange between her two sempai; Kotori and Umi.

Hanayo hears the loving growls Kotori made for Umi.

Hanayo sees the pure want in Kotori's amber swirling red eyes towards Umi.

Hanayo hears the affectionate snarls Kotori give for Umi.

Hanayo sees the insecurity clutching Kotori whenever she is not around Umi.

Hanayo hears the anxiety huffing Kotori present for Umi.

She jumps down from the rooftop, landing gracefully a few metres behind Umi, silent as a predator.

"Umi-chan." Umi scrambles away, startled by the sudden voice of Hanayo. Hanayo chuckles awkwardly as Umi eyed warily of Hanayo's figure.

"No. No. It's fine." Hanayo calms Umi down.

"How did you come here? I was sure I…" Umi trails off, looking cautiously around. She connects her eyes with Hanayo.

"I guess Umi-chan seen too much to believe things easily now." Hanayo offers, smiling.

"No, I just…" Umi starts again before trailing off.

Hanayo smile disappears seconds after. "I'm similar as Kotori-chan."

Umi frowns. She looks down before standing up, patting her skirt clean from the dirt. Umi looks towards Hanayo's direction. Hanayo waits for the question.

"Can you- Can you tell me about your kind?" Umi adopts her serious tone, yet Hanayo easily see the tremble in her hand.

Hanayo chuckles, smoothing her hair. "Well…" Hanayo clears her throat. "We love bloods. That's a common one." She shrugs. "But not just any blood." Hanayo quickly adds. As expected, Umi frowns, her mind probably reeling on something else.

"We'd prefer blood of those we love the most." Images of Rin flashes across Hanayo's mind. She chuckles. "For Kotori, like Umi-chan."

"Like me?"

"Like Umi-chan." Hanayo reaffirms.

"Like me?" Umi asks again in a different intonation.

Hanayo nods.

"Not Honoka?"

"I wonder about that, but I doubt it is." _Because I see and I hear._ "Like Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan."

"Wait. What?" Umi advances slowly towards Hanayo. "Oh. Whatever. Let's just leave those two away for now." Umi waves off her hand as she stops in front of Hanayo. "Just… How did it happen?"

"Hmm… For me, I was born as it." Umi freezes. "For Kotori-chan, I think Nozomi-chan is at fault." Umi sighs.

"Let me guess. Nozomi too?" Hanayo nods. "Eri is not?" Hanayo shakes her head. "And here I thought it was Eri who is a vampire." Umi sighs again. Apparently, Umi is satisfied with the answer given by Hanayo. "Please, continue."

"If we don't drink the blood of our loved one, it will cause repercussions. Serious, repercussions." Hanayo plays with her hand. "When we _do_ drink our loved one's blood, we'd like to umm… like, just now… umm…" The tips of Hanayo's ears turn red. Umi frowns. "By drinking the blood of our most loved one, after that we umm…" Hanayo looks away, whimpering shyly. Umi startles at the sudden change of mood.

"Umm! Basically, we would like to make out mate in pleasure!" Hanayo cups her mouth, ducking her head low, squats down, her tips of her ears burn furious red, embarrassed by what she had said, to her _sempai_ no less!

Umi, puzzled by the sudden outburst, slowly registering of what it means. The innuendo behind those words. Umi freezes again. Blushing, she cups her mouth with one hand as her another one roams her hair, trying hard to divert her attention elsewhere.

"Kotori…" Hanayo hears Umi mutter out.

"I uhh… I should… I got to go." Umi anxiously mutters out, her face flush red. She turns away to leave the area.

"U- Umi-chan!" Hanayo shouts. "Wait. Please. Just wait. There are other things Umi-chan needs to know." Umi stops in her track, hesitantly turning back to face Hanayo after a minute standing. Hanayo reminiscences of her conversation with Nozomi.

"We can't withstand sunlight, and I supposed Umi-chan is well versed in that. It's just… technically, we can." Hanayo stand up slowly. "It's just, standing too long in sunlight, especially during noon, would aggravate our thirst, and we will lose our sanity." Hanayo stops. Umi listens attentively, yet after a few seconds' intervals, she gets flustered for no real reason.

"There's… We can live long, yet not immortal." Hanayo touches her heart. "If our heart is gone, we're dead." Umi solemnly looks down.

"And! There's this strange repercussions I have told Umi-chan about before, when we couldn't take our beloved one's blood part. We will do anything, _anything-"_ Hanayo stresses the word. "-to drink it." She looks towards a startled Umi. "Like Umi-chan. And turn those we love into our kind, so that we can feel secure."

Hanayo lets the tension grows. She doesn't like it either – Rin. How she wants to make that girl into one of her own, yet she should not. Hanayo clutches both of her hands together. _Oh, the guilt._

"How?"

"Eh?"

"How?" Umi asks again. Hanayo is surprised by the question. She quickly calms.

Hanayo drops both of her hands to her side. She looks towards Umi, her purple eyes now swirling with red – Umi jolts back, her left foot slides the ground.

"Drink."

(0+0) – I'm quite anxious writing this.


	5. Chapter 5

Nishikino Maki is a princess.

She is a princess, who never gets afraid of anything so easily.

Haughty; as most people said.

Cute; once she heard Nico mutters out.

Yet, here she is, in a familiar street, with lights illuminating the path, frozen in her spot by a figure she had come to know a few months ago, dangerously leering towards her with what Maki can make off with the street lamps as (gleaming?) amber (swirling with red?) eyes. _Are those fangs?!_

Tap!

The figure – Kotori (why?!) puts her right foot forward, her eyes locked towards Maki's figure.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy –_ Maki unconsciously blinks.

"Eep!" Maki jumps as she feels somebody touches her shoulder. Her heart thumps painfully against her ribcage. Maki's adrenaline flared in response.

She swivels hastily – Kotori!

 _Since when she is behind me?! Oh my god! Oh my god! I should get out of… here… … Wait…_

 _Kotori …Seems normal. What?_

 _Her eyes! Her eyes! …Aren't swirling with red._

 _Those protruding fangs! Her fangs! …Aren't there._

"Eh?" Maki frowns, a look of disapproval etches on her princess face. Kotori smiles.

"Maki-chan. What are you doing out here late night?" Kotori tilts her head, a questioning look etches on her face. Then she leans closer towards Maki's ear.

" _It's dangerous."_ She whispers, her breath tickles Maki's ear. Maki shivers – she didn't like the whisper. Not one bit. Nope.

 _Who is this?_ Maki feels her heart thumping against her ribcage as she hugs her bag closer. She gulps down her saliva anxiously, still eyeing Kotori's figure – she seems dazed.

Maki retreats back slowly, carefully.

 _Never defies a woman's intuition._

"K- Kotori?" Maki calls. Kotori blinks in response, regaining consciousness again. She opens her mouth as if to say something yet closes it seconds after. Maki pushes Kotori for an answer – Nishikino Maki is a princess.

"W- What is it?" Kotori blinks, again regaining her consciousness – she seems out of character. Even if she is usually seen dazed, this is not the Kotori that Maki used to know. "That- That you want to say just now?"

Maki retreats further back, slowly, carefully, hugging her bag tighter than before whilst waiting for an answer.

"I-" Kotori starts before stopping. She swivels her body and left, her figure disappearing amidst the darkness. Maki sees the flash of swirling red in her eyes before Kotori left. Maki falls down to the tar road unceremoniously, her feet is unable to withstand her own weight due to the horror she had received. Maki shivers.

 _Straight rip-off from a horror suspense movie._ Maki silently vows not to watch any more horror movies, alone. Maki blinks.

She wonders of what had happened? Of who was that? And what?

"Nico-chan." Maki whines as she clambers nearer the brick wall of a house on her left, roughly leans on it to rest her body.

Nishikino Maki is a princess.

For once she had been terrified beyond her limits.

＼(º □ º l|l)/ - I'm no grammar master.

"Achoo! Cold~" Honoka wipes her nose. "Ugh." She closes her eyes in defeat. Sniff. "Rin-chan, tell me _why_ are we here again?" Honoka looks towards Rin. The said person is eating ramen. "I barely understand the notion of your idea." She rubs her palms together to give heat to her body. The coat she wears isn't helping to warm herself.

Rin stops eating. "Honoka-chan, we're eating cup ramen! For the sake of it!" Rin slurps the ramen's soup. "It's delish-nya!" Honoka eyed Rin. She sighs.

"Why did I agree with this?" Honoka pokes her ramen's cup. Sniff. "I'm going to get scolded by Umi-chan again if I eat this." Honoka says, before guiltily opens the ramen's cover, unable to withhold her lust over the simple delicacy. The salty chicken scent of the flavouring wafts into Honoka's nose, watering her mouth in mere seconds.

"Ghh…" Honoka looks away from the appetising ramen. _Why did I choose this flavour again?_

"Honoka-chan, you're not going to eat that-nya?" Honoka sees Rin eyeing her ramen, Rin's own is already finished.

"Not going to give you any, Rin-chan." Honoka quickly grabs the chopsticks and begin eating.

 _Oh my._

She continues eating, the flavour bombards her tongue. Honoka sniffs delightedly as she seats beside Rin, tapping both of her feet furiously to express her joy over the deliciousness of the cup ramen.

"Honoka-chan."

Honoka hums in acknowledgement as she savours the rich taste of the thick soup of the salty chicken ramen.

Slurp!

"You see… Kayo-chin nowadays seems to be busy." Rin starts. "Super busy-nya. She doesn't go home with me that frequent anymore." Rin leans backwards towards the glass wall of the convenience store they stops by. "And she avoids me whenever we are alone together."

Honoka coughs soon after, rubbing her chest to ease the pain.

"Honoka-chan?!" Rin rubs circles at Honoka's back. Honoka clears her throat before gingerly sipping the ramen's soup slowly.

"O-Oh-Ohkay. I'm- I'm fine. I'm fine. It's just- It's just- Nothing." Honoka sighs, relieved that her coughs are gone. _Alone together? Wow._

 _"_ Aren't you bold, Rin-chan?" Honoka teasingly says.

"Why?"

"Oh never mind." Honoka waves her hand dismissively. She clears her throat. "Ok, so…" She looks towards Rin.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

Both of them go silent, only the constant slurping of Honoka is heard.

"Thank you for the food." Honoka says.

"Is that Nozomi-chan?" Rin questions.

"Where?" Honoka searches the surrounding area.

"There. Walking with Eri-chan." Rin snickers. "Want to tail them?" Rin glances towards Honoka.

Honoka smirks.

"Let's."

(_ _) - Great. My mouth's watering already.

Nozomi contemplates on knocking Eri to the ground, lifts her up and bring her back to her home; she can't take any more of Eri's babbling unendingly about her safety as both of them walks towards Eri's house. Why? – Eri worries about her safety.

"Do you hear me, Nozomi? You shouldn't do that! I know that you live alone, but not locking the door, plus when I arrive, you just passed out at the front door, your head swollen like it's been hit by a something hard! What if anything happens to you?! You're a girl! Thank goodness nothing was stolen. Gods, I don't know what will happen to you if I haven't shown up!" Eri actually stops blabbering, not repeating the same sentences three times a row ever since they left Nozomi's house. Eri sighs dejectedly. Nozomi follows.

"I don't know what will happen to me if you were gone, Nozomi." Eri sighs, her voice borders on crying. Nozomi's heart feels like ripping out by Eri's sadness.

"I'm sorry, Ericchi." Nozomi looks down, ashamed for the stir she caused for Eri. Eri hugs Nozomi's figure, tightening it to convey her current feeling – _Glad._

"As long as you're fine." Eri replies, patting Nozomi's head, running her fingers in Nozomi's hair, relaxing the said person immensely.

"By the way, why did you were like that?" Eri starts as she pats Nozomi's head for the last time, resuming their walk.

"Now you ask, Ericchi?" Nozomi snickers.

"W- Well… I was busy." Eri shrugs non-committal.

 _Blame Umi-chan and Hanayo-chan for that, teaming up against me like that._ "I fell." Nozomi answers, her tone levelled. Nozomi is not going to replay the event again – it's too much for her pride as a vampire, and as a sempai no less.

Oh, the trauma of being chased by an agile Umi who is swinging a bokuto, her face glee with danger similar to when they accidentally awoke her when she is asleep, with Hanayo jumping from roof to roof, providing aerial support by flinging rocks. Rocks! Nozomi wonders why she had chosen to run inside her house that time. Apparently, her vampire side is also scared by what she had gone through. Nozomi shudders, shaking off the growing feeling that she has trying to supress since _that day_. She focuses back on Eri.

"You know I don't buy that. The lump's too big for a fall." Eri reaches for Nozomi's head, rubbing on the place where the lump forms.

"Well… Things happen…" Nozomi trails off. "What were you thinking in the clubroom today?" Nozomi asks.

"Now you change topic?" Eri incredulously asks.

"Because… I'm curious…?" Nozomi grins, earning another head rub from Eri. Eri sighs in defeat, smiling softly over her friend.

"Well…" Eri connects her eyes with Nozomi. "Things happen." Eri shrugs playfully before running off.

"Goodness, you're ridiculous."

( ˘⌣˘) (˘⌣˘ ) – DE DE DENNN!

 **A/N:** Goodness this two! Even the seiyuus of them approves. No offense to other shippers, this is mainly my view from the interaction of them. Oh, and I don't know how to reply to comments, but do know this: we appreciate every single line you have written and we wholeheartedly thank you for it. Do enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Come next morning,

 _A corpse._

 _Wait. Scratch that._ Kotori grunts.

 _Two corpses._

"…How?" She shakes her head in disbelief. Kotori silently praises her ability to adapt.

At least, she isn't thirsty again.

 _Thirsty._

Kotori inhales her breath sharp, startled by the sudden assault of her thirst. Kotori sighs as she sits up in her bed. She looks towards her wavy dark green printed curtains she had put on yesterday (evening? night?) – It blocks all those refreshing sunlight off her room.

Kotori glances towards her neon lighted clock; _7.00 a.m., 11_ _th_ _July._

Kotori dreads to go to school again. Kotori lay back onto her bed, covering her face completely with her blanket.

 _It feels like a dream._ Kotori remembers the feeling of _something_ going down her throat; again her thirst is quenched. Kotori haven't eaten any solid food since yesterday, still she feels only thirst.

"I suppose it wasn't a dream." Kotori whispers. Kotori closes her eyes, letting sleep engulfs her.

Unforeseen, a familiar scent wafted into her (keen) nose; Kotori jolts up in anticipation. She feels her fangs growing. Kotori cups her mouth tightly – _Haven't I've fed yesterday?! Or probably just now?!_

Kotori doesn't know what to do with her vicious change of mood. She snaps her head towards the door seconds before a common voice is heard, _that voice,_

"Kotori! I'm coming in!" Umi opens the door leaving it opens as she enters. Her eyes adamant, Kotori sees. Fear and thirst engulfs Kotori in seconds.

"No! NO! Please! No!" Kotori scrambles away in her bed, trying to get as far as she can from Umi, as Umi advances slowly, ignoring the corpses on the floor. "Please! No! Go away!" Kotori repeats like a mantra, both of her hands covers her mouth. "Please!" She begs weakly, pressing her body firm on the wall behind her, tears form in her amber swirling eyes, trying hard to supress her sudden change of mood.

 _Thirsty._

Umi stops in front of Kotori, eyeing her – _Trust?_ Kotori sobs.

Umi smiles.

 _Eh?_

"I've hit Nozomi already."

 _Eh? Why?_

"It was hard to catch her, since she runs and jumps and just literally every-" Kotori blocks the uncharacteristically babbling of Umi as she watches the movements of Umi's lips, forming words for sentences Kotori cannot hear at the moment. Kotori blinks.

"…ri? …tori? Kotori?" Kotori blinks again. "Kotori?" – Loud and clear voice fills Kotori's mind. Kotori rubs her eyes.

"Eh?" Kotori drops her hands to her side, puzzled by what had happened.

"You're beautiful." Umi smiles, before sheepishly looking away. "I- I mean! You're always beautiful! Not that you aren't, however you may be now!" Umi added, her voice a fraction louder.

Upon hearing the unexpected confession, Kotori freezes. Then her face goes red. Kotori looks away by the uncharacteristically show of Umi's personality. _Did Umi-chan hit her head?_

"Kotori, do you- do you feel calmer now?" Umi asks, glancing shyly once a while, standing unmoving in front of Kotori.

Kotori blinks. She does. She feels calmer somehow, _somehow,_ and she knows nothing of how it occurs. Kotori confusedly look towards Umi, her eyes demanding explanation.

Umi smiles. She helps herself by sitting down on the bed. Kotori pulls her leg towards her body, hugging it protectively, eyeing Umi in the process.

"Where should I start?" Umi says as she looks towards the ceiling. Kotori follows and sees a lizard crawling.

"Kotori." Kotori feels the calloused hands of Umi on her own – she suddenly feels her thirst flares again. Kotori feels like smacking this thirst of hers for being so indecisive…

 _Like me._

Kotori wills for her eyes, her amber swirling red eyes to connect with Umi amidst her thirst assault. She shivers in anticipation.

"Umi- Umi-chan's the only one who makes me feel like this." Kotori whispers as she turns her head away.

"I- I uhh… I feel-" Umi clears her throat. "I feel honoured." She nods.

"That's why you should leave me. I fear-" Kotori tightens her hold on Umi's hand to convey her conviction. "-I will kill you." _From this indecisive thirst of mine._

"Then, alpaca." Kotori snaps her attention back, her thirst is being forgotten.

"Al…paca?" Umi nods.

"Alpaca." Umi says.

 _Alpaca. Why?_

Kotori looks questioningly towards Umi.

"You see, Hanayo said your thirst act differently from other vampires." _Hanayo-chan?_

"Yours act exactly when you see something that you like, or just by thinking about it, you will keep your attention on it until you can touch it, or do anything you want on it. Until your attention is diverted to something else, only then the previous thing that was on your mind will be forgotten." Umi shrugs. "For a while, of course." Umi tightens her hold on Kotori's hand. "But it works."

"Alpaca?" Kotori questions again, now realising her thirst isn't gnawing at her mind.

"Alpaca." Umi reaffirms.

"Then, what about Umi-chan?" Kotori feels her thirst flares again, yet she still cannot discern the reason behind it.

"That's…" Umi blushes. Kotori tilts her head, blinking her eyes. "…is what I'm going to explain."

Umi clears her throat.

 _Alpaca._

"You see… From what I've heard from Hanayo… She said… Vampires like you attracts to blood of your most loved one." Umi stops. "You- You see what I mean, Kotori?" Umi gestures towards herself in process.

Kotori blinks. Blood rushes to her faces seconds after when she connects the dots of the previous incidents with Umi's explanation. She hastily breaks eye contact with Umi, covering her mouth with her free hand.

 _I what?!_

"Yes." Kotori hears Umi says as she tightens her hold on Kotori's hand. Kotori glances towards Umi – she is looking down, her face rivals Kotori's redness.

 _I never thought I see her like that._ Kotori is still baffled by the sudden confession… wait no. Sudden realisation of her own feelings towards Umi. _Thank goodness I'm not as dense as Umi-chan._

"T- The smiles you sent to me. They're… beautiful. Mesmerising, even." Kotori feels Umi rubbing her thumb on Kotori's hand. Kotori dares not to look towards Umi yet. "They're warm. And- And I never think of you like that before. It was denial, from my mind."

 _No way._

Kotori tensely looks towards Umi, all of the sudden visuals of being rejected plays inside her mind. Her thirst flares in response.

"Not until now, I think." Umi shrugs. "I- Woah!" Kotori unexpectedly tackles Umi on to the bed.

"I'm sorry." Kotori whispers, hiding her face beneath Umi's chest, the thumping of Umi's heart make known to Kotori that she too is feeling the same as well.

"I- I understand." Umi answers, pushing Kotori away a little coldly to leave.

"No! That's not what I mean!" Kotori pushes a sad Umi back on to the bed.

"Listen to me first, okay, Umi-chan?" Kotori pleads. "I guess I never realised my feelings towards you. And the new vampiric ability I've obtained helped that." Kotori stops. She feels her thirst flaring. "And I can't help feeling to sink my fangs into you and just… Ugh!" Kotori blushes, unable to finish her sentence.

"Oh. O-Okay." Umi answers short.

Silence.

"Umm… Can- Can I?" Kotori sheepishly asks, once a while glances towards Umi's neck.

"Oh. O-Okay." Umi replies. "Wait! Wait." Before denying it back.

 _Alpaca._

"I just want you to know that umm… So that no more killing occurs, I can be your umm…" Umi looks away shyly. " _Partner."_ She whispers.

Kotori blinks, puzzled by the word. Noticing this, Umi shuts her eyes nervously.

"Umm… Basically you and I… We're… Both of us… I want… Can we…" Kotori never sees Umi stuttering.

Ok, once. When that one junior of their school asks Umi out, in front of Kotori and Honoka no less – that one is seriously a very flustered Umi trying hard to decline the invitation without hurting the said girl.

"Agh!" Kotori jolts from her reverie. "What am I doing?" Umi reprimands herself. She pushes Kotori so that she sits on Umi's lap as Umi raises, their faces inches away.

"This."

Umi tilts her head and kisses Kotori on the lips, slowly, experimentally.

Kotori freezes in response. Her brain short-circuited. Kotori blinks as she regains consciousness.

As she feels Umi retreating back, she replies back into the kiss fervently, holding both of Umi's cheek to stabilise herself. Kotori fights the urge to bit Umi's lips with her fangs.

Both of them are breathless when they ended the kiss.

"Well… That was… very uncharacteristically of you, Umi-chan." Kotori quips as she regains her breath. "Not that I umm… Not that I hate it." She added, looking down bashfully.

"I feel like that was far better than having to describe one by one of the agonisingly shameless explanation to you, Kotori."

"But kissing is not?" Kotori tentatively look towards Umi.

"That's…" Umi inhales her breath sharply before looking away, blushing. "Fine."

Kotori chuckles.

"I love you." Kotori admits as she nuzzles her nose towards Umi's cheek, grazing her fangs affectionately on it. She feels that for once her thirst is complying with her.

Umi tenses upon hearing the confession, before humming in acknowledgement.

Kotori pushes Umi on to the bed in response.

"Can- Can I now, Umi-chan?" Kotori gingerly asks, feeling in touch with her thirst, and the vampiric self of hers.

"Umi nods quickly before interjecting, "Just… give me your blood." Kotori opens her mouth to question the action, "No questions. Please." Umi answers cryptically, blushing.

Kotori exhales her breath shakily. She slits her palm using her fangs, drawing blood in process as she sucks it in into her mouth, holding it in, the slit healing away in mere seconds. Kotori nears her face towards a laying Umi.

"H- H- Ho- Hold on! Wait!" Umi pushes Kotori's nearing face.

Gulp. _Uh-oh._

"W- W- Why are you nearing me?!"

Kotori pouts as she retreats back, Umi raising herself up to sit on the bed yet keeps the distance between their face. Kotori wonders whether what had happened earlier even occurred.

"To give Umi-chan my blood of course." Kotori answers, her tone levelled, slightly annoyed to be disturbed.

"Yes, well…" Umi clears her throat. " _K- K- Kissing?"_ She whispers her question as silent as possible. If not for Kotori's vampiric power, she won't be able to hear the voice of Umi questioning it.

"Do we have to go through this again, Umi-chan?" Kotori whines, her thirst flaring in response. "I can't quell this much longer." Kotori straightens her back, brows furrowing. "Umi-chan, please." Kotori pleads.

Umi sweeps her gaze across the room, looking awfully troubled. She gulps, "I- I-… I understand." Umi gives in to Kotori's pleas.

"Thank you." Kotori satisfyingly smiles as she pecks Umi's cheek before slitting her palm again with her fangs, drawing blood in process as she sucks it into her mouth, holding it in.

Kotori eagerly touches Umi's cheek, bringing it to face hers before connecting their lips again – Umi deepens the kiss as the first taste of the metallic blood hits her tongue. Kotori replies with the same intensity.

"Ugh…" Umi grunts in displeasure as the kiss ends, once a while biting her tongue to remove the taste. Umi eyed Kotori, "How did you even… ugh… swallow that?" Realising her question, Umi utters an apology.

Kotori shrugs – she doesn't know of it either. "It just… goes down…? I guess…?"

"Okay." Umi acknowledges. "Wait. So, what happens next?" Umi incredulously asks. "Because, I don't know." Umi blinks. "Does this means that… I'm like you?" Umi tilts her head questioningly.

Kotori cannot believe her ears for the question. "Pfft…" Kotori laughs mirthfully, shaking her head. _Just how dense is Sonoda Umi?_ "Of all the things you can think off… Pfftt…" Kotori cups her mouth before sighing contentedly. She touches both of Umi's shoulder.

"That's just mean-" Kotori once again pushes a shocked Umi on to the bed. "I can do it now-" She pecks Umi's lips. "-Umi-chan." Umi blushes. Kotori unbuttons Umi's blazer as the said person is complying. "Or so I think it is. We can go ask a master vampire for more information, don't we, Umi-chan? Whoever that person is."

Kotori smoothly removes Umi's blazer, hastily unbuttons her shirt, exposing her neck. Umi tilts her head sideways. "You are _mine."_ Kotori snarls as she dives in agonisingly slow towards an anticipating Umi.

"Kotori, Umi-san, it's already 8. ?!" Mrs. Minami shrieks as she sees the development in front of her. She shrieks again as she notices the corpses lying on the ground. Thankfully, she misses seeing Kotori's fangs as Umi, in lightning speed pushes Kotori's face to the side as she raises.

"Mrs Minami! This isn't what you think it is!" _Umi-chan, you're making it worse._ "Those are!-" Umi stops, probably gesturing some kind of weird hand movements. "-P- P- Props! For the upcoming play! Our class is doing!"

Kotori grunts in disbelief as she keeps her face down on her bed, not at all trying to retract her fangs. Somehow, she feels pissed off for having her meal interrupted. Kotori hears the argument yet none of it enters her mind.

Then, she hears her mother sighs; that familiar sigh, the one that she always uses when she is compliant enough to let things off the hook. Kotori retracts her fangs in ease and wills for her eyes to change back. _Now you're cooperating with me?_

"Mother…" Kotori starts as she sits up on her bed properly. Umi gives her an unbelieving look. "Can we- Can we postpone this until I get back from school?" Kotori pleads. She sees Umi's resisting to storm out of the room.

Mrs. Minami sighs. "Fine. Just- Just clean this mess up and-" She glares over Umi who tenses in response. She huffs. "Take care of my daughter."

"Y-Yes!" Umi answers, her body rigid, not at once look towards Mrs. Minami. Mrs. Minami leaves the room, closing the door.

Kotori chuckles. Umi furrows her eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"You, Umi-chan." Kotori answers before going to change into her school uniform.

(⌒_⌒) – Right. Need to pay attention to little details.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nozomi, we have something to talk about." Eri hears Umi says as Eri stops in front of the Student Council room. Her hand rests on the doorknob, curiosity flares inside Eri as she denies her action to open the door.

"Ah. Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. Please sit." Nozomi replies. _Kotori is there too?_ Eri drops her hand to her side, her ears alert to the voices of the people inside the Student Council room. Eri feels that she isn't going to regret eavesdropping their conversation, even if the feeling of guilt is being nurtured.

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

Silent.

"Umm… Is Nozomi-chan okay with this? Shouldn't we… change the venue?" Kotori asks, sounding hesitant.

Silent.

"Let it be. She will know sooner or later." Nozomi replies. _Did they notice I'm here?_ Eri lightly touches the wooden door. _That cannot be it._

Silent.

"We understand." Umi replies curt, her tone understanding as Eri hears the screeching chair sounds.

"Umi-chan, first let me hit you for hitting me yesterday." Nozomi starts. Eri jolts back in surprise. _Whatever did they do yesterday?_

"Nozomi-chan!" Kotori shouts.

"Fine, fine. I won't." Nozomi surrenders as she chuckles. "So…"

Silent. Eri places her left ear nearer the door. The tell-tale of guilt is beginning to gnaw Eri's mind.

"We…" Umi starts. "Can we talk about us?"

Silent.

"What of it?" Nozomi replies, her tone cold, colder than Eri had come to know of.

"Why… Why did you turn Kotori into one of your kind?" Umi asks, her tone levelled. _Eh?_

"Why did you turn Umi-chan into one of our kind?" Nozomi replies back with the same tone. _Eh?_ Eri frowns.

Silent. _Whatever are they talking about?_

"That's…" Kotori trails off. Eri pictures Kotori's expression to that of her troubled looks she would always sport on whenever Umi is being stern on her.

Silent; this time longer than before. Eri presses her left ear closer to the wooden door, her body leans on the door. She glances across the corridor, nobody is seen – _Good._ _The student council president is eavesdropping? Not good._

Nozomi sighs, loud, defeated – Eri jolts back, startled. Then she snickers, before guffawing out noisily. Eri chuckles softly at the weird display of Nozomi.

"Nozomi?" Eri hears Umi worriedly calls Nozomi.

Nozomi snickers again before stopping. "I understand, Kotori-chan. You can't really fight it, can you?" Silent. "Nor can I." Nozomi finishes, sighing softly.

"But Nozomi-chan did." Kotori replies, her tone sullen. "And I can't."

"I'm here, Kotori." Umi comforts Kotori. "It's okay." Kotori whimpers lowly.

"She's here now, isn't she." Nozomi states. Back in Eri's mind, she feels like wanting to open the door and sees their conversation exchange, listening seems to give Eri little insight of their conversation topic.

Silent.

"Um… Does Nozomi-chan sure Nozomi-chan want to continue like this? I'm quite…" Kotori asks again, hesitant, uncomfortable.

Silent.

"Okay maybe we should." Nozomi replies. _Eh?_

"Woa-" The door suddenly opens. Eri closes her eyes as she braces herself for the impact of the ground kissing her body..

 _Soft._ Eri opens her eyes, frowning – Nozomi's breast.

"Woa- Nozomi!" Eri shouts as she retreats herself away, looking towards the ceiling. Her hands shoot upward, her palms extending wide. She feels her face reddens as seconds pass. Eri glances into the Student Council room – Kotori and Umi watches her, sitting on chairs near the windows.

Eri looks forward – Nozomi. She looks down guiltily, dropping her hand slowly as Nozomi offers her a small smile.

"Come." Nozomi drags Eri by the hand towards Kotori and Umi after she closes the door. "Sit." She pushes Eri on to the chair beside her before she herself sits down. "Now, where were we?" Eri clenches her teeth, pushing down her question about their conversation as her guilt engulfs her. Now that she can see their exchanges, Eri will settle down to observe and listen.

"About us." Umi replies. The mood change is quick; Eri shudders as the heavy atmosphere surrounds the Student Council room. Now that Eri is here, she doesn't like to be nearby these three people at the moment. She feels… strangely intimidated, primarily by Nozomi. Eri wonders of the topic the three of them are talking about.

"Kotori-chan," Eri glances towards Nozomi. "How did you feel when Umi-chan will be always beside you?" Nozomi props her hand on the table. "Your _scent_ is literally all over Umi-chan." Her tone cold, autocratic, reprimanding; however Eri hears the usual warmness in her voice, the usual warmness of her role as the mother of their nine member group.

Eri glances towards Kotori. She looks down; her face is full with guilt and… satisfaction? _Who is this?_ Eri locks her eyes with Kotori's (swirling red?!) eyes.

"Nozomi-chan." Eri gulps upon hearing the haughty voice of Kotori calling Nozomi. Eri jumps in her seat subtly as Kotori slams her palms on the table, her wide eyes glancing back and forth between Nozomi and Kotori. _Are those fangs?!_

"Grr!" Kotori growls angrily (and sad?), baring her fangs dangerously, glowering towards a calm Nozomi. Eri's mind is devoid of any thoughts, afraid.

"Kotori!" Kotori snaps her attention towards Umi, a reprimanding gaze adorns her face. Kotori snarls back, huffs in dissatisfaction before retreating back indignantly, a tad guilty, pouting, and not at once looking towards Umi, her eyes are her usual shade. Eri dares not to make unnecessary movements as she feels her heart thumping, her mind regaining back its usual perkiness. However intelligent Eri may be, she still cannot understand their conversation – it sounds as it is out from their normal world. _Probably it is._

"Then, how about you personally, Nozomi?" Umi looks towards Eri. Truthfully, this is the first time Eri sees a dour looking Umi that gives no room for arguments. "Sitting beside her."

Eri freezes. She automatically looks towards the said person; Nozomi tensing in her chair. Eri doesn't like the fact that Nozomi dislike sitting beside her.

"I should go." Nozomi promptly says as she stands, hastily reaching for the exit.

"Nozomi! Tell us why you change Kotori!" Nozomi stops in her track.

"That's…" Nozomi tentatively looks towards Eri, awfully disturbed. Eri blinks a few times – apparently her eyes are playing tricks on her; she sees Nozomi's set of eyes swirls with red.

"I suppose an explanation-" Nozomi sighs, after a while dejectedly returns back to her seat. "-is wise." She looks down, sad.

Silent.

"I- I- That day, both Hanayo-chan and I promise to exchange our blood to drink, since we're both… mmm…" Nozomi gestures her hands to the three of them – Eri understands nothing. "It's- It's been weeks since I've had my thirst quenched. And the repercussions…" Nozomi sighs. "-is killing me." She glances towards a puzzled Eri. Kotori nods in understanding. _Repercussions?_

"Um…" Eri interjects, trying to process the incredulity of the topic the three of them are talking. Nobody pays her attention.

"I don't like going for other people, since, I might lose control, and because it's been weeks, so-" Nozomi shrugs. "-I" She sighs.

"If it's too much for your thirst, then don't." Umi offers, glancing towards a shy Kotori. "This person here-" Umi leers towards Kotori. _Umi leers towards Kotori!_ "-just straight away making me-" Umi clears her throat hastily, her face reddens.

"I can see that." Nozomi smiles. "I can _smell_ that." Nozomi leans back on her chair. "As much as I want to tease you of how far you've gone-" Both Kotori and Umi blushes. "-I won't, because that will aggravate my thirst."

"Um…" Eri interjects again yet nobody pays her attention. She grunts silently.

"Therefore, I searched for Hanayo-chan." Nozomi looks to the ceiling. "I don't want to puncture Hanayo-chan's neck, nor drink it directly from her hand, so, I instruct Hanayo-chan to dissolve hers into my bottle, and mine, hers. An equal exchange, I might say." She flexes her hand. "A pureblood's is far better than any others' blood, in sense of quenching thirst, and reducing your repercussions."

Eri blinks. She narrows her eyes. _I'm annoyed._ Eri understands nothing as she eyed Nozomi's figure. And w _hat's with the sudden blood topic?_

Nozomi sighs. "I suppose none of you two will like this afterwards, particularly how all these ordeals root from me, who is being very indecisive right now." Nozomi glances towards Eri. "Or probably even before this." She wipes her face with both of her hands. "You see, my bottle that day was… well, similar to Kotori-chan. And after practice that evening, I accidentally placed my bottle near Kotori-chan's." Nozomi stops, glancing towards Kotori and Umi. "Can you connect the dots now?" Eri looks towards Kotori who is chuckling awkwardly. Umi sighs, shaking her head. _What of it?_

"What is this?" Umi incredulously asks, putting her head on the table. "Kotori~" Kotori looks towards Umi. She holds Umi's head, cradles it and plants soft kisses on the blue tresses of Umi, muttering silent apologies guiltily, Umi denying every single one of them calmly. Both of them stay like that for a few minutes. Umi sighs, snickering.

"In any cases, Nozomi." Umi starts as she cradles her head in her hands, Kotori latching to Umi. "Eri." Eri sits rigidly in her seat, eyeing Umi, her mind is still unable to comprehend their topic of discussion. _Does anybody want to shed me some light?_

"You're dense." Eri frowns, feeling challenged by the statement.

"Says the person who didn't even notice the everyday romancing of Kotori." Umi rises from her seat. Eri follows suit. Both of them holds a staring contest – Eri jolts back in surprise upon seeing Umi's fangs and her eyes swirls with red. "What was that?!" Eri hits her own chair in response. "Ouch!"

Nozomi's laugh ensues.

"What?!" Eri barks the question towards Nozomi.

"N-No." Nozomi chuckles. "It's- It's just…" She wipes her tears. "This is stupid." Eri frowns.

Umi's laugh ensues with Kotori giggling. "Indeed." Umi gazes longingly towards Kotori. Eri looks towards the both of them, baffled.

"What?!" Eri shouts again, puzzled by their change of mood. "Anybody cares for some explanation for me?!" Eri shakes her head in disbelief. She sits down with a huff, crossing her arms. She subtly notes that the mood is lighter than before.

Nozomi giggles. "Kotori-chan, Umi-chan-" Nozomi slowly rises from her seat. "I deeply apologise for this." She bows ninety degrees, her hand glued to her sides. "The hit I received from Umi-chan, it's probably insufficient, but if you have more-" Nozomi inhales sharply. Eri's heart clenches painfully upon the display of the sincere apology.

"Nozomi." Eri calls. "Nozomi!" She calls again, her voice a fraction louder when Nozomi doesn't raises from her bow. Grunting, Eri grabs hold of Nozomi's hand, pulling Nozomi close to her chest, Nozomi hiding her face. Eri hugs Nozomi's figure.

"Eri, my dense friend-" Eri glares towards Umi. "You never did notice Nozomi's advances on you too, right?" Eri glances towards Nozomi's head. "Not to mention her true nature."

"What's with her nature?" Eri questions, glancing back and forth between Umi and Nozomi's head who is still hiding on Eri's chest.

"Eri-chan can ask Nozomi-chan later." Kotori smiles. _Ugh. Why do they keep me inside the dark still?_

"Nozomi-chan." Kotori calls. "Nozomi-chan." She tries again with a different intonation. Nozomi stirs on Eri's chest. "Thank you." Nozomi tenses on Eri's chest. "If not, I wouldn't be able to make Umi-chan _mine." Woah. Possessive._ Eri purses her lips.

"K- K- Kotori!" Umi whimpers. "Shameless! Kotori, you're shameless!" Umi covers her face as she slumps down in her seat. Eri sees the tips of Umi's ears redden.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori pouts. "Aren't you shameless yourself?!" Kotori replies back, her face red. _What's with this romance comedy?_ "Doing _things_ -" Eri jumps in shock at the stressing of word by Kotori. "-like that! K- K- Kis- Ummpffhh!" Umi covers Kotori's mouth. Kotori flails her hand in response.

Eri feels the breathy giggles of Nozomi against her chest. She sees Nozomi pulls her face off her chest, smiling contentedly.

"I'm kind of envious of how Kotori-chan can be very straightforward in this kind of this." Kotori smiles sheepishly, glancing towards a stone-faced Umi.

"Ericchi, can you wait?" Nozomi pushes Eri away. Eri misses the warmth of Nozomi. "I want to explain some other things to them." Nozomi sits down, Eri following suit, listening. "And then-" Nozomi inhales her breath shakily. "And then… Does Ericchi care for a glass of parfait after this?" She plays with her hand. "I'll tell you everything there."

Their eyes locked. "After that, the choice is all yours."

Eri shakes her head. Nozomi is definitely shocked by the sudden gesture, frowning.

"I'll always be beside you." The soft smile Eri sends immensely calms Nozomi.

(o´▽`o) – Geez. "I have nothing what to say."


	8. Chapter 8

Kotori stops.

A little inch more her fangs would puncture Umi's neck yet she stops – Umi exhales her shuddering breath slowly.

"Umi-chan-" Kotori pulls her face away, her want is evident in her amber swirling red eyes. "I- I-" she closes her mouth afterwards. She looks away troubled, her eyes not once settle on Umi's figure. Kotori licks her lips, her breathing shallow.

"I'm sorry." Umi apologises, sincere. Her thumping heart hasn't calmed yet. Previously, both of them are doing it with the flow. Now since this is happening, and both of them are conscious, it is hard to stay calm. The explanation Umi hears from both Hanayo and Nozomi plays vividly inside her mind – "…Surges of painfully ecstatic feeling coursing through your whole body, giving the feeling of euphoria…" Umi shudders in anticipation, yet shameful at the same time.

 _Calm down, Sonoda Umi._

"Come here, Kotori." Umi offers as Kotori regains her breath, timidly scoots nearer Umi. Umi subtly notes the soft clanking sounds of the tiles of the roof made when both of them carefully settle down on it.

"The moon's beautiful tonight." Umi comments as her eyes settle down on the brightly round ball on the dark sky. Kotori nods.

"How can Umi-chan be calm?" Kotori asks. "I-"

"I'm not." Umi answers. "You're a myth, sure you can hear my rapidly beating heart-" Umi puts her own hand on top of her chest, relishing her heart beating. "-and smell my fear." She frowns slightly. _But I didn't feel my power surge._

"That's…" Kotori pouts. "…true." She slumps her shoulders as she scoots closer. Umi adjusts herself so that the two of them are comfortable.

"How's Eri-chan faring?" Kotori connects her eyes with Umi. Umi sees the swirling red of want in Kotori's eyes. Sure even Umi wants Kotori to have her way to herself, she blushes in response, yet Umi feels that there are some other things that needs to be laid down the foundation, therefore she chooses to ignore Kotori's want for a while. _I need to maintain Kotori's attention on something else._

"Hmm? Hmm…" Umi sighs slowly. "She's fine. Nozomi… is also fine. Though Eri isn't one of us yet."

Kotori chuckles. "Umi-chan, how did you manage to chase Nozomi-chan?" She pulls her legs closer.

Umi snickers. "Ah… Yes. Things happen. Didn't think that Nozomi would be afraid." _It's weird._ Kotori chuckles as Umi pulls her own legs closer. "Hanayo helped me after she explained to me about you. She said most of the things she knew were from Nozomi's knowledge too." She shrugs. "The explanation is pretty deep. Minus Nozomi's mistake."

"Nozomi-chan…" Kotori mulls on something. "She said that she rarely made mistakes like that, plus, that one was her first." She snickers. "Having falling for Eri-chan."

Umi hums in acknowledgement. "Nozomi said that… We should be careful." She glances towards Kotori. "During days, use umbrellas." Umi mimics Nozomi's gesture partially – her finger points into the dark sky. "During night, quench thirst." Umi points her finger upwards. "Around people, act normal." Umi twirls her finger.

Kotori grabs Umi's finger, laughing. "Since when Umi-chan is this playful?"

"Just now." Umi smiles softly. "Back to other topics, shall we?" Kotori nudges her nose at Umi's neck, unconsciously baring her fangs. Umi inhales her breath. She feels that Kotori is barely aware of her sudden vampiric gestures. _Not good._ Umi tightens her fist after Kotori retreats back – she still didn't feel the power surge similar in the morning.

"I never thought that Nozomi is a pureblood too." Umi starts. "She really travelled far from her home. And Hanayo..." Kotori lightly touches Umi's knee. "Still cannot believe it." Umi plays with her fingers. "She's still in guilt to tell Rin about her nature. I don't suppose she will." Umi chuckles. "She's too cute. Both of them are too cute. Like alpaca." Kotori chuckles.

"Are there any other mythical beings other than us?" Kotori turns her head towards Umi in surprise. "I mean… That would be cool, but wouldn't it invite territory wars? Like those depicted in history books and supernatural novels." Umi straightens her leg, the roof tiles clatter softly in response.

Umi laughs, her shoulders shake from her laughing. "Yes. That would be. Yet Nozomi said that Otonokizaka City is in good hands-" Umi looks towards a curious Kotori. "-Under the management of the Koizumi. They will take care of the territories and wild escapees. Aren't you present during Nozomi's briefing just now? With Eri looking like she just seen a cat talking like a human."

"Well…" Kotori trails off, smoothing her hair, licking her lips.

"But… That day… a wild escapee was hot in my trail." Umi rubs her nose, looking into the dark sky. "Nozomi said that the Koizumi will, _will_ ensure safety to both mortals and their kind when there's incident like that." She thumbs her chin. "I wonder what went wrong. And…" Umi shoots both of her palms outwards, clenching and unclenching it. "…I feel no power surge similar to this morning-" She looks towards Kotori. "-Kotori. It feels like…" _Something's not right._

"U- Umi-chan, can I?" Kotori frowns. _That's fast._ "Hearing about wild escapees made umm… my thirst go haywire." _Oh, wrong topic._ "It's making me remember." Kotori growls lowly.

"Kotori, can you hold it a while longer? I want to talk to you about other things." Umi pleads. "Please. I feel like… something's not right." Umi frowns, stressing each syllable of the word to convey her worries, her palms hovering besides Kotori's hand, hesitant to touch.

Kotori inhales her breath sharply. She hesitantly nodded, "Alpaca, right?" Umi hums in acknowledgement, exhaling in satisfaction.

"When I drank your blood-" Umi blushes. "-I feel the power coursing throughout my body, how I can willingly retract the fangs and wills for the eyes to change, feel the thirst growing when I experimentally stayed under the sun for a full minute. It's only… I-" Umi blinks. "-I didn't feel the…" Umi holds her neck, gripping it. "- _thirst_ like you, gnawing inside your mind like you told me." She hears Kotori mouthing alpaca. "Now, I can do nothing." Umi inhales her breath deep. "It seems like it depletes, similar to a power meter."

"Umi-chan, tell me those things earlier." Kotori pouts, looking directly into Umi's brown eyes, her swirling red eyes gleam amidst the darkness. "I care for your safety, your everything. And you could've told Nozomi-chan."

"I'm sorry for not telling you about this earlier. I don't think you will want to hear it." Umi shrinks her own body, hesitating. "And I kind of feeling a little off around Nozomi; how she makes that kind of mistake, it's a mystery. That was why I opted to ask direct questions." Umi narrows her eyes, calmer after telling the truth, Kotori listening intently. "Not to mention the incredulity of how it happened, if it did happen." Umi looks away. "And I'm kind of worried about Eri."

Umi straightens her back. "If you drank what? Nozomi's bottle containing Hanayo's blood, sure you will be like me-" Umi upturns her palms upwards. "-No powers after a full day." Umi shakes her head. "But no. You feel what those creatures feel; thirst, repercussions. Basically, you're it." Umi grazes her finger with Kotori's.

"In the first place, I didn't know that supernatural beings exist. And since there are so many depictions of how these supernatural; vampires to be precise, are in the novels, the history books-" Umi looks towards Kotori, her own eyes full with uncertainty, silently asking for answers from Kotori. "-Honestly, I do not know."

"Umi-chan, that's deep." Kotori cups her mouth – Thinking? Repressing?; Umi doesn't know. "I- The only thing I know was, I wanted your blood and I can smell you miles away. Even if I drank some umm… other people like the-" Kotori licks her lips. "-corpses inside my room-" She shrugs. "The thirst didn't change. Even now, it's still the same." Kotori leans nearer towards Umi's ears. "It wants you. _I_ want you." Kotori snarls (affectionately), grazing her fangs along the contours to show her affection – Umi replays the event similar to this. Umi freezes in her sitting, not daring to move or breathe, eyeing Kotori's head.

Then Kotori retreats her head, alarmed, growling into the dark sky; Umi feels the shift in Kotori's mood. Her adrenaline flares in response, her eyes shooting across the rooftops. Kotori stands, the rooftop tiles clatter in response. Umi looks towards Kotori who is glowering towards a certain spot, her stance offensive – Umi sees nothing in the dark. Umi is thinking of calling Kotori out from her character; _Better not._

Slowly, safely, Umi stands, making sure that the rooftop tiles don't clatter too furiously, else Kotori's mother would suspect. "Woa-" Umi hastily hugs Kotori's neck tightly in response, yet she doesn't see the proprietor. Kotori carries Umi in her arms, jumping away from her rooftop to another one, landing with a loud thud, the rooftop of the house clanks furiously.

"K- Ko- Kotori?!" Umi shouts, unaware that she had broken her own promise of not calling Kotori – she shuts her mouth tight when she is aware of her own action. Thankfully, Kotori doesn't hear Umi. She peeks across Kotori's shoulder – _Another one?!_

(0.o) – And Happy Eid!


	9. Chapter 9

Only one word can describe her happiness today – _Nya!_

Rin skips in glee across the familiar street, humming, her destination is towards Hanayo's house, with her bag full with clothes. _A sleepover-nya!_ Rin is thankful of whatever force that gives her the chance to actually have a sleepover at Hanayo's house after a few weeks.

"Kayo-chin! I'm here-nya!" Rin shouts in front of the two storey dark green house. Rin spots Hanayo's window opening slightly with lights on – "Kayo-chin!~". Rin chuckles happily thinking of how both of them go back home together this morning after a long while. Rin jumps excitingly in her position – _Sleep~over!~_

Unable to wait any longer, Rin enters the house using the key Hanayo had given to her. A privilege as a childhood friend, Rin must say, but not before pestering Hanayo for days during their junior high days. Rin regrets nothing.

"Good evening, grandma! Grandpa!" Rin shouts at the front door as she removes her shoes, putting it neatly in its place, locking the door.

"Grandpa!" Rin peeks at the living room – Nobody.

"Grandma!" Rin peeks at the kitchen – Nobody. "Eh?"

"Grandma?" Rin peeks at the study room – Nobody.

Rin frowns. It is unusual for Hanayo's grandparents to be absent from the house. It is more unusual that the house is silent as Rin pays attention to her surroundings. She strides across the corridor towards the staircase.

"Shh!... Shh!..." Rin's sharp ears pick up voices hushing upstairs. _Oh! Surprise party-nya!_ Rin grins. _That's why it's silent._

"…Calm!... …Fine!..." The hushed voices are becoming clearer when Rin ascends the stairs towards Hanayo's room. _That's not supposed to be said for a surprise party._ Rin frowns, an unfamiliar expression on her face. Rin tiptoes towards Hanayo's room.

"Kotori-chan! Please! Calm down! Umi-chan is fine!" Rin hears snarls and grunts. _Eh?_

"Kayo-chin?!" Rin hastily opens the door, fear for the safety of her childhood friend. She freezes in her position. "Kayo…-chin?"

Rin is snapped from her reverie upon hearing Hanayo's sighing. "Kayo-chin?" Rin calls again, frowning, her intonation demands explanation.

"Rin-chan…" Hanayo trails off, her expression is of troubled. Rin spots Kotori sitting on Hanayo's bed, scowling, protectively leaning close towards the person on the bed - Umi lays with a large gash across her right arm. Rin never thought that her happy times would go away easily like that.

"What happened-nya?" Rin's frown goes deeper as she connects eyes with every person inside the room, including Umi who is watching Rin. "Kayo-chin, are you okay?" Rin drops her bag near the door, walking towards Hanayo slowly, carefully. "Umi-chan, what happened to you?" Rin looks towards Kotori, now glaring defensively towards Rin, Umi grunting once a while. "Kotori-chan, why are you here?" Rin feels slightly intimidated by Kotori.

"Ah…" Hanayo starts. "Um…" She trails off, her eyes darting across her white coloured room. "Rin-chan, you see…" Hanayo starts playing with her hands in front of her mouth, a gesture Rin had come to understand throughout the years together – formulating an excuse. Rin glances across the figures on the bed – _This isn't going to win me an excuse, Kayo-chin._

"Kayo-chin-" Rin pleads. "-Please, don't lie." Hanayo inhales her breath sharp. Kotori isn't glaring already, with Umi's laboured breathing reduces. Rin eyed the two figures curiously.

"…Okay." Hanayo agrees. "But… First, let me check Umi-chan." Hanayo tentatively looks towards Kotori, once again sporting a glare. "Kotori-chan, please. I won't hurt her." Rin retreats near the door, thinking that watching is better.

Umi holds Kotori's hand. A hesitant nod from Kotori is given to Umi. "…I understand." Kotori gives up, pouting slightly as she nears Rin's position. Rin shoots a glance towards Kotori – both of them look away as they catch themselves glancing. _This is awkward-nya._ Rin swims her eyes across Hanayo's belongings in attempt to reduce her own awkwardness.

"Um… Can both of you wait outside?" Hanayo retrieves a medical box from a shelf after she finishes checking Umi, her tone serious – Rin understands. "I'm going to treat Umi-chan." She connects her eyes with Kotori. "Normally." She starts doing her work without waiting for them to exit.

"Come on, Kotori-chan." Rin drags a reluctant Kotori out from the room, closing the door silently. Rin slumps down against the floral wallpaper wall, eyeing an agitated Kotori.

"Kotori-chan." Kotori inhales a sharp breath as their eyes connect. "What happened?"

Kotori slumps down in similar manner as Rin. Kotori shakes her head weakly; perhaps unable to form sentences.

Rin eyed Kotori all the while. "Okay-nya." She returns watching the door to Hanayo's room, her mind devoid of any thoughts, the constant pained grunting is heard coming from inside the room.

Click!

"…You can come in now." Hanayo peeks from the slightly ajar door, her voice is the usual that Rin comes to know, Hanayo's eyes beckoning them to be silent as she exits the room. Kotori rushes in.

"Rin-chan, I'm sorry." Hanayo apologises out of the blue. _Very Kayo-chin-like._ Rin bear hugs Hanayo, hearing a satisfied sigh and mumbles coming from inside the room. Both of them break away from the hug after a few minutes.

Wordlessly, Hanayo drags Rin inside the room – Umi is sitting on the bed, her right arm bandaged neatly, Rin rise one of her eyebrows, amazed by Hanayo's skill. Kotori sits at Umi's right side, eyeing the wound, her eyes glazed.

Hanayo sits down near her bookshelf, with Rin following suit. "Umm… Rin-chan, I'll tell you everything after this, so…" Hanayo awkwardly looks away. "Wait for a while please. And if you can-" She glances shyly towards a puzzled Rin. "-No questions…?" It comes out as a question rather than an order; Rin nods at it nevertheless. Hanayo returns her attention to the figures on the bed.

"First was Eri. Now, Rin huh?" Umi chuckles with Rin looking puzzled. "I wonder whose next." Hanayo hums in agreement, smiling. Rin tilts her head to the side, not fully understanding Umi's statement.

"And… What happened?" Hanayo begins, serious – a side that Rin rarely sees. Instantly, the figures on the bed avert their eyes. _Nya?_ Hanayo narrows her eyes.

"Hanayo, I suppose an introduction on what had happened before is needed. And, talking to you is far better than talking with Kotori-" Umi looks towards a dazed Kotori. "-Kotori is still like this and I can actually get responses and ideas from you by talking with you, Hanayo." Umi finishes, Hanayo nods in understanding.

"Today's evening, we met Nozomi and Eri, like you already know." Hanayo nods, confirming of the stated. "Then, we… sat on Kotori's rooftop, talking. Yes, talking. Yes." Umi nods, her eyes casts to the fluffy carpet below.

"As you know, I've drank Kotori's blood-" _What-nya? "-_ But the power is now gone." Kotori fidgets besides Umi. "Drinking the blood of a vampire acts as a power meter." Umi scowls. Rin purses her lips – she doesn't like a scowling Umi.

Hanayo eyed the wound on Umi's right arm. "Yes. I can see that." Hanayo confirms. "And…" Hanayo gestures towards her right arm, her gaze questioning.

"Ah. Um…" Umi purses her lips, her mind reels on how to answer Hanayo's question – is what Rin thinks.

"Umi-chan-" Kotori interjects. "-Just throws herself in front of me when that _woman-"_ Kotori growls, stressing the word. "-was attacking me." Kotori huffs, crossing her arms in front of herself before dazing again.

"I was just trying to confirm of my own suspicions, whether I'm still a vampire or not." Umi defends herself, her tone is of regret. "As you can see, I'm just a normal human." Umi gestures towards her right arm.

"And I did say that drinking a vampire's blood turns a person into a vampire." Hanayo ducks her head low. "I'm sorry." Umi waves her hand dismissively. "But that fact of turning to one of our kind by doing that-" Hanayo glances towards Rin. "-was obtained from Nozomi-chan. Because, truthfully, I don't know what I am myself, until I entered high school, with Nozomi-chan explaining everything to me after the forming of Muse." Hanayo claims. _What-nya?_

"And we come to a conclusion that, Nozomi is lying. For what reason, we don't know." Umi says, sighing. "Plus, there are so many depictions of how vampires-" _Vampires-nya?! "-_ are in the novels, the history books-" Umi shakes her head. "-I cannot arrive to a definite conclusion on how your kind works. There are simply too many variables, I cannot choose." Rin's mind is swirling with questions, she gulps every single one of them down. Rin is sure glad she is able to stay silent throughout the entire conversation.

"And…" Umi eyed Kotori who is still eyeing Umi's bandaged wound. "She's still hasn't drank mine yet, I wonder what will happen if she did."

"She'll just become more protective of Umi-chan, that's all." Hanayo claims. "I can… assure you of that." Hanayo chuckles awkwardly, not looking towards Rin when she says it. "This isn't from Nozomi-chan." She adds quickly.

"Oh. Uh… T- The 'how she will drink' is another variable we haven't tried yet-" She touches Kotori's hand, jolting Kotori from her reverie. "-puncturing the neck; either there's venom inside it, or any other inexplicable reason for doing it." Umi tentatively looks towards Hanayo. "That makes me wonder. How did you drink, Hanayo?"

Rin automatically looks towards Hanayo.

"I…" Hanayo gulps, feeling the gaze of Rin. "In the forest, usually. Until they, well…" Hanayo shrugs non-committal. "I never… go for outside the forest."

"Thus arriving for now." Umi nods. "For why I was like this-" Umi tightens her grip on Kotori's hand. "-We were chased by a wild escapee just now. Quite a strong one."

Hanayo frowns. "A wild escapee? But our family-" She glances towards Rin again. "-Makes sure that all wild escapees are dealt with."

"Yes. But…" Umi eyed Hanayo. Kotori scowls again, scooting nearer Umi. _Kotori-chan seems like not Kotori-chan._

"Is he been dealt with already?" Umi nods. "…I understand." Hanayo looks towards Rin, an unfamiliar gaze.

"What-nya?" Hanayo returns her attention back to the two figures. _What-nya?_ Rin blinks, puzzled by Hanayo's treatment.

"I still cannot understand how Kotori is turned into one of your kind." Umi clenches her left palm. "If Kotori drank yours, as similar as I drank Kotori's, why didn't it work?" She sighs. _Umi-chan sure loves sighing._ "Another wall, huh?"

"Umi-chan…" A dazed Kotori squeaks as she lightly traces the bandaged arm of Umi.

"Umi-chan, why don't you give her a taste of your blood?" _Nya?!_ Hanayo says. Umi blushes. "From your wound of course. If Umi-chan is still hesitant to let her drink from Umi-chan's neck, considering we haven't known anything yet." Hanayo looks away shyly. "I haven't known everything yet." She whispers. "But I'm positive, our saliva heals." Umi gingerly nods.

"Mind if we borrow your toilet?" Hanayo nods. "Come, Kotori." Umi drags a dazed Kotori outside. Rin eyed the movements of the two figures until they disappear behind the door.

"Rin-chan." Rin quickly looks towards Hanayo, understanding that her patience is being rewarded.

"So… Um… What do you want to know?" Hanayo hesitantly asks. A satisfied growl is heard coming from the toilet.

Rin nods. "Everything-nya."

* * *

( - 8 - ) – The view about vampires is purely from my imagination mixed with theories read from vampire novels; I hope you'll come to understand it. Explanations, wow. Incidentally, Kousaka Honoka's seiyuu, Nitta Emi (Emittsun) has a very wide knowledge on vampires and such.


	10. Chapter 10

_I regret nothing._

Images of Kotori laying down in her room with a large gash across her stomach flashes into Nozomi's mind. _I…_ Nozomi hesitates. _…Regret nothing._

Images of conversation between her and Umi and Kotori flashes into Nozomi's mind. _I…_ Again Nozomi hesitates. She inhales her breath deeply. _…Regret nothing._

Images of eating parfaits with Eri flashes into Nozomi's mind. _I…_ Yet again Nozomi hesitates. … She narrows her eyes, grunting in dissatisfaction.

She consciously avoids the peering sunlight of the afternoon coming from the windows on her left during her walk towards the Student Council room, her left hand holding a bento; a disguise. She knows somebody is trailing her with no subtlety at all – probably Umi.

Nozomi increases her pace as she takes some random turns, feeling that the stalker lost her amidst the crowds of students going to the cafeteria. It would perhaps take that stalker (Umi) a longer time to search her, because why would she _not_ check the Student Council room?

Knock! Knock! – A ritual.

Nozomi opens the door of the Student Council room – empty. She slips in silently, quickly, closing the door behind her, locking it and leaning against it. She nears the chair opposite to the window, casually dropping the bento on top of the desk.

 _This is so unprofessional, Nozomi._

Nozomi cradles her head, her tension growing. She taps her feet furiously against the cemented floor.

At first, she just wants Kotori to become her allies against the Mido family in Osaka – her card says so; before, she just randomly turns people into her allies. She knows nothing why her card tells her like that, yet she follows it nonetheless – her cards never lie when involving searches of powerful allies. As for why she doesn't consult her cards earlier is because of the frustration she feels when the Toujou is losing in Osaka. _Sorry, Kotori-chan._

Kotori – Nozomi understands that one strong ally is far more valuable than hundreds of useless ones, since all she sends to Osaka up until now are all trashes. _So much for randomness._ She shakes her head, reprimanding herself for cursing. Nozomi slows down her tapping pace.

Nozomi plans, she plans carefully, just for Kotori to be her ally – Nozomi did by injecting her venom inside Kotori that night after a very heated battle, fearful that she might not have the chance again, making Nozomi a parent to Kotori, in sense of a vampire's theory thus giving her power to control Kotori. It's surely going to give her an upper hand if she's encountering Umi after this. _I feel like a bad person._

Why it ended with a battle, Nozomi doesn't know – Kotori throws her uniform and hurls her body towards Nozomi, resulting Nozomi to wound Kotori badly, thankfully their clothes aren't harmed. _It may be that._ Even Kotori wouldn't know; Nozomi did hit Kotori's head hard in the heat of the moment; probably her mind is glazed with the thirst of a new born to be able to remember such event, and of course, Umi.

Nozomi lightly touches her lump area, now already gone. She chuckles, remembering of how Umi hit her with the bokuto, feeling solemn after she organises her thoughts. _I sure deserve that._

The 'accidentally' placed bottle isn't a lie however, she wonders why she even did such mistake. When Nozomi meets Kotori that night, she battled with Kotori who is under influence of Hanayo's blood, since drinking a vampire blood grants a person similar characteristics of a vampire with the person is still a human; quite a difference from what is depicted in history books and vampire novels. _A half-vampire._

Nozomi doesn't know what effect it does when a still active effect of another vampire's blood mixes with venom of another vampire – Nozomi butts her head with the table to stop thinking of the theory, her feet tapping decreases its rhythm to a two beat tapping, her nose catches a familiar scent of people she knows coming and a few unknowns, she bets it's the Koizumi's. Nozomi ignores it.

The confrontation by Umi and Kotori that day is in among her plans; she knows that Umi will certainly ask her, thank Hanayo for playing her role, _Sorry, Hanayo-chan._ Thank Umi for her curiosity, _Sorry, Umi-chan._ Thank Kotori for tagging along, _I should stop saying thanks._

Eri though, is a different story. Nozomi huffs loudly, trying to clear her mind for a new topic to take place.

Nozomi knows Umi is hesitant to buy her story after what she told her that day, Umi's short direct questions tells Nozomi that her lies is seen through that instant, meaning Nozomi has to create another lie for her to bring Kotori to Osaka, _alone_ , making Nozomi's current enemy as Umi, the most logical thinker in Muse. _I really am a bad person._

The Mido, they are really one of a kind. Dwindling the numbers of the Toujou in Osaka, killing her family members mercilessly so that they can reign that place; Nozomi pouts as she glares the sunlight hitting the table in front of her – She isn't going to let that happen. _Not in a million years._

But then, the Mido had found the last of the Toujou hiding, _me._ Therefore, they send wild escapees to execute search and destroy mode with the target as Nozomi. Plus, her plan now is backfiring, Nozomi wonders how many times more her plans would not go in her favour – Nozomi is encased in a feeling of torment, the feeling one will have whenever they did something morally wrong to their peers whose they are starting to feel attached, to feel love, namely

 _Guilt._

Nozomi hated the feeling called _guilt,_ it appears when she had to lie to the Muse members like the case of Umi and Eri and Hanayo, or hurt them like the case of Kotori; ones that she cared the most, ones that she treasures _._ She had hoped for the best, for the Muse members to not interfere with her ally searching, to not at all appear in her card reading when she did it. Nozomi once again apologises mentally to Kotori.

The feeling, it forbids her to perform her work as a self-proclaimed 'searcher for allies of the Toujou to battle the Mido in Osaka', to execute the lies she had carefully laid, to change them into her allies. _Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Ericchi._

Nozomi eyed her bento on the table. She looks away – _Ericchi._ Nozomi sighs weakly, feeling tired all of a sudden as she allows her mind to be filled about Eri. She doesn't give Eri her venom – Nozomi can't, not with all this troubles she is feeling, even if she wants to. Not having Eri by her side however really makes Nozomi to feel insecure. _Repercussions, huh?_

Nozomi wonders what powers had made for Eri to have the most impeccably perfect timing in front of the Student Council room during when Kotori and Umi confronts her that day. Nozomi had come out from her shell after that, to Eri at most, minus the fact that she _lies_ to Kotori and Umi and Hanayo, making her lying to Eri.

But… _A mixture of truth and deceive concocts the perfect lie._

She stops her feet tapping, laying her cheek on the table facing the door. Nozomi wonders if she should continue her façade as an evil schemer when she meet Kotori and Umi again; the façade is tiring her already to continue towards the Muse members, the guilt is eating her and Nozomi is still troubled about Eri.

"Tereren ten ten…" Nozomi contemplates her next action, humming softly of one of the Muse songs. Honestly, Nozomi's mind is devoid of any plans or actions or lies – She has nothing. Nozomi closes her eyes, hearing the door lock click softly.

"Maybe I should tell them everything." Nozomi lazily voices out loud of her thinking.

"What of?"

"Ah. I'm not surprised, Umi-chan." Nozomi opens her right eye, mischievously retorted as she looks directly towards Umi standing in front of the entrance, Eri fidgeting beside her. _Ericchi._

"Of course you don't." Umi replies, her smile playful. "You're surrounded." Nozomi picks up scents of other vampires; the Koizumi's prancing under the shades outside the Student Council room; pretty bold of them to be in such position. _But they aren't going to reach me._ Nozomi eyed the sunlight hitting the tables in front of her. _Umi's bluffing._

"And…" Nozomi raises her head, opening both of her eyes to look towards the figures at the entrance. She rises from her seat. Nozomi concludes that she isn't going to back down; her pride is on the line after all. Nozomi smacks her mind to calm.

"You lose." Nozomi spots Kotori peeking from behind the door. _A ticket out from here._ Nozomi really feels like the bad person.

Nozomi inhales her breath deep, "Kotori-chan." She puts authority in her tone, her turquoise eyes swirls with red as she connects her eyes with Kotori's, "Hold Umi-chan down." Nozomi readies herself to dash out from the room, the Koizumi's outside hesitant to jump in.

Kotori steps forward, alarming Umi. Yet Kotori frowns, shaking her head, not doing the bidding of Nozomi. _Another mystery?_ Nozomi concludes that it did have something to do with the mixing of her venom and Hanayo's blood. She snickers lowly.

Nozomi's ticket out is burned. She smacks her mind again for her lost. She neutralised her stance slowly.

"I surrender." Nozomi closes her eyes, raising her arms in defeat. She knows she have no chance against Kotori alone – her cards say that Kotori is powerful, and Nozomi believes her cards more than anything. How? – Nozomi knows nothing.

She knows she have no chance against her guilt anymore – it's tiring her now, and it will be, making Nozomi feels lazy to formulate another lie.

Nozomi opens her eyes again, glancing towards the Koizumi – _piece of cake._

"Nozomi." Eri mutters out, her face troubled. _She however, is the ticket of death for me._

"Ericchi." Nozomi calls, her tone comforting, her smile blinding the troubled Eri. She looks towards Umi, "Let's settle this at the place where all begins."

"And where is that?" Umi questions, her tone levelled. Kotori keeps her eyes on Umi.

"Kotori's house."

\\( ^ ^ )/


	11. Chapter 11

Kotori chuckles awkwardly, smoothing her taupe hair as she swims her eyes across her room. She feels unexpectedly uncomfortable.

"Um… Can I- I- I'm going to the wash room." Kotori hastily exits her room, where all eyes are on her, specifically, Eri, Nozomi, Hanayo and _Umi._

Click!

Kotori slides down against the wooden door of the wash room, eyeing the white ceiling. She blinks.

Kotori snickers. She smoothen her taupe hair in attempt to calm both herself and her vampiric self, feeling cold. Her mind is still processing the fact and truth, all the facts and truths that Nozomi had just bombarded her. She unconsciously remembers the taste of Umi's blood – _sweet, tantalisingly sweet._ Kotori licks her fangs.

"Wow." Kotori mouths out, feeling honoured and anxious at the same time. Afraid is also another emotion that Kotori discerns after she let her mind wanders off.

She blinks as she reaches out her hand to unlock the door. Kotori clamber away nearer the towel rack as Umi enters the wash room, eyeing Kotori in process.

"Hi there, Kotori."

"Hi there, Umi-chan."

Click!

Umi proceeds to sit down beside Kotori, engulfing Kotori's sensory organs with her scent. Her thirst flares but its manageable, more manageable than before, after she had tasted Umi's blood. Kotori leers towards Umi, scooting closer to feel the warmth radiated from Umi's body.

 _I want to taste her again._ Kotori gulps her saliva, feeling the familiar pain burns her throat. She licks her fangs, feeling the growing want to sink her fangs to Umi's neck. Now that she knows the _real_ truth, Kotori just wants nothing than to make her partner hers and bring her partner in pleasure.

Kotori leans her head against Umi's shoulder, willing herself to think about alpaca, a mantra that Umi has taught her to distract herself. She succeeds.

"How are you faring?" Umi starts, pulling her legs closer to her body, hugging them.

"So-so."

"What do you want to do now, Kotori?" Umi lets her head falls on Kotori's head.

"What do _we_ want to do now, right, Umi-chan?" Kotori retorts. She feels Umi shrugs. "Just… I think, help Nozomi-chan…?"

"Like that? Just like that?" Umi raises her head back, her tone hints with annoyance and anger, looking towards Kotori. _Here we go again with a sceptical Umi._

"After all she did to you-" Umi shakes her head in disbelief. "-Just like that?"

"Yes." Kotori nods as she raises her head from Umi's shoulder, looking forward. "Just like that." Kotori acclaims. _Just like that._

"Have the thought of dying comes across your mind, Kotori?" Umi angrily voices out her opinion. "I do." She answers back. "Since we're-" Umi clears her throat, blushing ever so lightly. _Umi-chan sure has the decency to feel ashamed about saying the word 'going out'. "_ -I don't know what I'll become if you're not here, Kotori." Umi sighs out loud. "You and your… ugh! Selflessness." She cradles her head in annoyance.

"Aren't you the same, Umi-chan?" Kotori directs her gaze towards a shocked Umi, her tone strict. "You and your selflessness." Kotori pouts. "Don't let me start recounting the stories on how you deny every single girl in Otonokizaka asking you out." Kotori warns a blushing Umi. Umi opens her mouth to retort yet stops. She looks away, her face red. "How you denied every one of them so that no one feels hurt."

"I was hurt you know." Kotori admits in the heat of the moment. "How you just pat my hair when I actually got myself pumped up to go and confess to you-" She pouts, remembering the events. "-And you just pat my hair, here." She grumps, mimicking the pat on her hair. "That's why Eri-chan said you're dense." She mumbles out grouchily, not crossing the fact that Umi hears it.

"I didn't even think that you would have taken the initiative to umm…" Kotori clears her throat, suddenly feeling bashful of saying the word. "-To me." She knows Umi listens – Umi is the best listener Kotori has ever met.

"Didn't you just let yourself be my _partner?"_ Kotori continues, she feels her thirst bubbling, she ignores it. "Isn't that selflessness enough? Though not necessarily a true partner yet, since I didn't do…" Kotori trails off, mumbling, her thirst declines slowly. "A- Anyways!-" Kotori shouts. "-The thought of dying sure comes to my mind during Nozomi-chan's explaining things." She ducks her head low.

"And I want to help her." Kotori whispers, feeling dejected. "And I want you to be my partner." Kotori whispers again, loud enough for Umi to hear it. "And I want you to be mine." She grits her teeth, unaware that she has lost her grip on her own mind. "And I want to taste your blood again." She blindly voices out her thoughts, not caring anymore. "And I want to sink my fangs to your neck-" Kotori licks her fangs dazedly. "-And let you feel the euphor-"

"Okay! Okay! Stop!" Umi shouts, her eyes closes tight, frowning. Her face is red, rivalling Maki's hair colour. Kotori eyed Umi half-heartedly, regaining back the hold of her mind. "I- I'll go with you to Osaka." Umi gives up. "This- I'm going for you, okay Kotori?!" _Umi-chan really did hit her head hard._

Kotori snickers. "This isn't a laughing matter, Kotori!" She laughs mirthfully. "Kotori?!"

Kotori sighs, smiling. "Bantering inside a wash room-" She chuckles. "-I love you, Umi-chan." She admits for the second time. Kotori wonders why they even banter when she knows that she and Umi will give up. She feels rather light having voicing out her pent up frustration.

Umi hums in acknowledgement after a few seconds of hesitation, her face is still red. Kotori never hears Umi says things like that, yet the gestures she did for Kotori are enough to convey her love towards Kotori. _Like now._

"What do we do now, Umi-chan?" Kotori genuinely asks, fully grasping of how the intellect of Umi works when she is given a situation.

"We formulate a plan." Umi nods once.

"Even if Nozomi-chan said that I am among the powerful allies she had made?" Kotori jokingly retorts. She feels that the mood is brighter than before.

"We are not going to take chances." Umi slowly rises from her sitting position. "We formulate a plan." She repeats. Kotori smiles. _Ah._

"Do I get a reward, Umi-chan?" Kotori playfully questions, a mischievous smile marred her face, loving to see the flustered reaction of Umi.

 _Bingo._

Umi's mouth gapes open as her face reddens more if it still can. Her throat produces choking sounds as she avoids looking directly into Kotori's amber swirling red eyes glinting mischievously. Umi gulps.

"Uh… You- You-" Umi inhales sharply, licking her dry lips. "I- I-" She exhales her shuddering breath. She pulls her collar down, revealing her neck, her eyes still swimming away from Kotori's. Kotori widens her eyes in response, she doesn't expect such answer. Her smile drops as she gulps her saliva, feeling the burn in her throat again. The mood changes.

"I- I- T- This can be your reward." Umi gestures awkwardly in the air. "Just- Just- your venom." Umi jolts in shock of what she had said, pursing her lips. "C- Come! The others are waiting!"

She rushes to the door, pulling it a little too hard; it stuck. She stops, noticing that the door is locked before unlocking it, grunting shamefully. The loud padding of Umi's feet make Kotori blinks from her reverie.

An exhilarating grin marred Kotori's face after a long time as she licks her fangs in eager anticipation, her eyes narrowing in guilty pleasure.

* * *

./ - Goodness, what am I picturing Kotori as? She's cute, isn't she? I'm going to work hard in LLSIF English version for her event! This is just a filler chapter by the way, I'm pumping myself up. Heheh. I won't post until I finish two or three chapters after. Oh, and I've updated some of the previous chapters by adding only a single line, I feel rather satisfied after doing so.


	12. Chapter 12

A normal day – if it is not for Nico barging inside the club room after class, breathing heavily (definitely from running), her hand holding of what Honoka can make out as a _pamphlet._

Honoka throws her pencil on the table, frightened of Nico's slamming the door after she unsuccessfully failed to attempt to do her English homework. Honoka eyed the pamphlet.

 _A-RISE's pamphlet._ She can never forget the face of A-RISE's leader, Kira Tsu-

Honoka looks towards Nico's face.

 _A-RISE's pamphlet?_

"What?" Honoka unconsciously squeaks out the question in English due to her previous shock.

Honoka sees Rin grinning, arriving behind Nico holding a breathless Maki looking like she has just run a full five kilo marathon non-stop.

"Good evening-nya!" Rin skips towards her seat opposite of Honoka, unfazed by the running she has done with Maki. She waits for Nico to finish talking.

"We have to…" Nico gulps a large amount of oxygen as she totters inside the club room. Maki squats down in front of the club room, trying to gain her breath back. Honoka eyed Nico's figure, not fully understanding the situation.

"We have to…" Nico ungracefully plops down on her chair, tossing the pamphlet towards Honoka. Honoka takes the pamphlet, scanning the content of it. _Hmm hm…_

"…Osaka… We have to…" Nico slides down in her chair.. "…I need water."

"Here you go." Honoka passes her bottle towards Nico as she scans again the contents of the pamphlet. Nico gulps down half of the bottle content in mere seconds before slamming it down hard on the wooden table, standing proudly all of a sudden. Maki stands from her position as she slowly makes way to her seat next to Rin.

"We're going to Osaka!" Nico shouts, pointing her finger towards the opened door. Rin's grinning immediately drops, her eyes wide.

"Hold on, Nico-chan." Maki huffs. "Why?" She starts twirling her crimson hair as her eyes glues towards Nico.

"Why?" Honoka questions the reason behind Nico's abrupt decision. She understands nothing of the content of the pamphlet she has read, apart from re-reading Kira Tsubasa's comment.

"Honoka, haven't you read the pamphlet?" Nico puts her hands on her hips, her lips pulls downward. Honoka sees that Maki is annoyed as her question is being ignored – the twirling intensifies.

"Yes."

"What did you understand?"

Honoka glances towards the pamphlet in her hand. "Tsubasa-chan is unmistakably delighted that they are happy with the fans still supporting them even when they have lost the Love Live com-"

"Not that!" Honoka gapes her mouth open. _What? It's what I understand, and I haven't finished yet._ She frowns, unamused by Nico's interruption.

"This one!" Nico grabs the pamphlet when Honoka automatically give it to her. "This!" She opens the pamphlet, slamming it on the table, grinning in victory. "A-RISE's live in Osaka, and since we're the Idol Research Club, the more reason to!"

"So we have to 'research' about them?" Honoka questions.

"Exactly!" Nico points her finger towards Honoka's face. "We have to research about them! Everything! Even if we're their rival!" She pumps her fist excitingly, looking towards the ceiling, her gaze contemplating in fake. "We have to increase our love to them, and support them, and squeal behind the computer screen every time we miss the chance to attend their live concerts, and squeal again when we receive the honour to watch their live onli-"

"Nico-chan, too long." Maki offers, smiling softly, amused by Nico's love towards idols.

Nico sighs before ending her speech, "Thus is the life of an idol lover." She looks down to the table, her face victorious yet solemn – Honoka thinks that Nico looks absolutely cool with her pose. "And…" She scans the club room. "Where's Hanayo when you need further explanation?" She purses her lips before ignoring about Hanayo.

"That's why we have to go! This is a once in a lifetime chance! Who knows when we'll be able to go again!" Nico adds, feeling exhilarated. "Honoka!"

"Yes!" Honoka sits rigidly in her seat. She notices that Rin is looking troubled.

"When is your quiz?!"

"Next week!" Honoka answers, curt. "Umi-chan is going to kill me again if I failed this one, _again_!" She quickly adds.

Nico gapes her mouth open, "O- Oh. Uh… That's- That's why we have to go now!"

"Like, _now_ now?" Nico nods once, full with vigour. "This weekend?" Nico nods – Honoka sees Nico's nostrils flare in excitement. She rethinks of the proposition.

If she goes there, well, obviously she will not have enough time to study, considering the departure time, how many days she will be there (two days at most, truly not enough time to study), her activities on the train (definitely sleeping or eating) and after arriving, Honoka will undoubtedly sleep again (or eat) until the concert night. _Hmm._

"Okay!" Honoka nods with similar fashion as Nico, feeling rather optimistic in her time management despite the downsides she has think of. Umi is also busy with her upcoming tournament this weekend, therefore she is not here (Honoka knows Umi's lying yet she does not question it), so, _All is fine!_

 _Umi-chan wouldn't know._ She grins inside her mind in victory, liking the idea of not doing her revision though her guts tell her otherwise.

"A- And since Umi's going to kill you if you fail this one, if she traces the source of why you failed-" Nico contemplates. "-Bring your books too! We're reviewing it together!" She mumbles incoherent sentences before adding, "I'm not going to take chances for Umi to kill me if she _knows_ I'm the reason behind your failure!"

"Eh?!" Honoka voices out her frustration, grumping inside her mind that she has to review for her quiz. She sniffs as she thinks back of the logic behind Nico's option. "Fine." She wipes her face in defeat, harrumphing out loud.

 _Umi-chan would know about it, Honoka! Damn._

"W- Why do we have to go there-nya?" _Oh._ Rin gingerly asks, timidly looking towards Nico. Honoka forgets that Rin is also inside the club room. Usually she is the one who is more hyper than Honoka – downright suspicious. "O- O- Osaka is scary-nya!" She adds. Maki curiously eyed Rin, her hand stops twirling her hair.

"Is not! Didn't you hear what I've explained?" Nico jerks back, shocked by Rin's acclaim, frowning. "And why would Osaka be scary?"

 _Yeah. Why?_ Honoka looks towards Rin for her answer – she looks absolutely horrified.

"It's because-nya… It's because-nya…!" Then Rin stands, screams out loud, making the people inside the club room covers their ears from the shrill in Rin's voice. "That." She ends, looking rather serious for a playful character Honoka has come to know. Her eyes silently beg Nico to stop her proposition – Honoka sees.

"What?" Nico shakes her head in disbelief, putting her hand down from her ears. "No. No. This is final. And where's the others?!" She grunts angrily, apparently just notices of the empty club room as she once again scans her surroundings. Rin jolts in shock by Nico's question.

"Uh…" Rin gestures her hand awkwardly in the air, not connecting her eyes with the rest of the members inside the club room. "The others… uh… they… uh… they are… having…" Honoka eyed her curiously, with Maki and Nico doing the same.

"Rin, what are you hiding?" Maki interrogates.

"N- Nothing!" Rin replies. "Nya!" She adds a second after, her posture rigid. She is definitely not taking any more questions. Maki sighs in defeat.

"Let's just go there, Nico-chan." Maki starts twirling her hair again before ducking her head subtly. Honoka swears she sees Maki smirking. Plus, it is totally rare for Maki to agree without bantering with Nico. Nico notices nothing as she continues.

"Hmm. As the club leader of the Idol Research Club-" Nico puts her hand on her hips again, looking haughty. "I hereby declare that all the members present in this club room-" Nico inhales. "- Will be going to Osaka for idol's research!" She shouts. "I'm going to punish those members who didn't participate in this rare club activity!" Nico announces.

Honoka suddenly feels the rush of giddiness through her body, already forgetting what she has discusses with Nico a while ago.

"Woo!" She stands, her chair screeches backward, clapping her hands. "Yeah!"

"I'm glad Honoka! I'm glad!" Nico grabs both of Honoka's hand, gripping it tightly, her eyes dramatically forming crocodile tears. "I'm glad you understand!"

"Yes, Nico-chan!"

"To Osaka!" Nico points her finger towards the door, her other hand holding Honoka's hand.

"To! O- What?" Nico face palms herself. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot." Honoka smiles sheepishly.

"W- What about the budget…?!" Rin, for the first time says something useful. Honoka feels that Rin is definitely hiding something, not that she is going to comment on it.

"Budget is on me." Maki proposes as she stands, still twirling her crimson hair.

"Woah." Honoka gapes her mouth open, turning to face Maki.

"Woah." Nico gapes her mouth open. "I mean, fine! You're- I appoint you as the current budget leader!" Rin slowly sits back in her seat, dejected, frightened. Honoka wonders of what happen.

"Rin-chan, are you okay?" Honoka asks, ignoring her previous statement of not questioning Rin about her condition.

"I- I'm okay-nya!" Rin grins. Everybody knows she is faking it however – how her grin does not reach her eyes, how her lips twitches at the end.

"If you say so." Honoka finishes. "If there's something on your mind, I'm here, okay, Rin-chan?!" She offers, thinking about what event that can make a cheerful, energetic Rin looks down and terrified.

"Then, this weekend!" Nico nods towards Honoka and Maki, continuing as she deems Rin is not going to spill the beans.

"My fellow club member, I assure you-" Nico directs her gaze towards Rin as she leans her body closer, "-Nothing is going to happen."

(0-0)


	13. Chapter 13

She feels like she is forgetting something important.

Very, very important.

It matters to her life and death.

Something that she has protected since young and since her entrance in high school.

Something that she can be honest about, being frank about, is delighted about.

Something that she never misses, even when she is bed-ridden, flu-infected.

Something that involves singing and dancing, a passion that she has come to know of.

 _What could it be?_ Hanayo furrows her eyebrows, scrunches her nose, her throat producing disapproval noises for her mind not cooperating with her.

"Hanayo?" Umi calls, concerned of her well-being.

"Ah. Umi-chan." Hanayo acknowledges. Seeing Umi's questioning gaze, "N- Nothing important." She chuckles awkwardly. "I hope." She adds, whispering loud only to her ears, yet heard by both Nozomi and Kotori.

"Of what?" _Kotori-chan had to ask about it._ Hanayo chuckles awkwardly.

"N- Nothing." She chuckles again, uncomfortable as four pair of eyes look directly towards her as she shifts in her seating on the bed, feeling edgy from the stares.

"I see." Umi resumes her briefing on the plan after eyeing Hanayo for a while. Hanayo wills for herself to listen.

 _What could it be?_ She unconsciously frowns, her eyes swirls with light red, still unnoticeable to other normal people inside the dim lit room. She barely notes of the exchanges that follow after.

"So, straightforward as always, we're going directly towards the head family of the Mido, the sooner the better, try to avoid unnecessary battles and be careful. As for the roles-" Umi gestures towards herself, "-Backup." She looks towards Hanayo, "- Surveillance." She looks towards Kotori, "-Heal." She looks towards Nozomi, "-Front." She looks towards Eri, "-Here."

"Hey." Eri grumps, her face unamused by the joke pulled by Umi. The three others chuckles lightly.

"Ok fine. There." Umi points towards Nozomi's side.

"Not funny, Umi. Not funny." Eri huffs, crossing her arms, her face slightly tinges with red. Umi smiles before turning serious.

"The Koizumi is going to provide us a few of their people and of course, Nozomi's allies-" Nozomi subtly stiffs. "I apologise. I didn't mean it as such."

"No. It's fine." Nozomi grins, then her eyes narrow playfully. "But if you say it again, I'm going to punish you." She flexes her hands.

"O- Ok. Let's just leave it like that." Hanayo chuckles, snapping back to reality before unconsciously roams back to her previous worry.

 _What could it be?_ Hanayo feels like crying from the sheer frustration of not having the general idea of her worry.

"For further clarification, I'll provide middle and far ranged backup with my bow and arrow. " Umi nods towards her archery set. "Hanayo."

"Yes?!"

"Are you okay? You seemed dazed." Umi worriedly inquires.

"I- I'm fine." Hanayo offers, smiling. Umi seems to buy her excuse, her gaze tells something different. She wills for herself to pay attention towards Umi's briefing again.

"Hanayo is going to provide aerial support, namely rocks-"

"Ho." Nozomi interjects, amused by the detailed explanation. Umi smiles as well as Hanayo.

"And she will survey the area." Umi stops. "Perchance they know we're here, are they readying themselves?" She asks Nozomi.

"Their noses know my scent, it must be."

"I understand." Umi nods. "Kotori is going to heal any of the wounded." Her gaze softens. "Be careful, okay, Kotori?" Her tone comforting, soothing, it makes Nozomi smirking with ideas to tease them – Hanayo subtly ducks her head, snickering lowly.

"Ah. Umi-chan isn't worried about me." Nozomi dramatically sighs, putting her hand on top of her forehead, her expression solemn. Everybody snaps their attention towards Nozomi's acting. "Who am I?" She gestures theatrically to herself. "Who are you?" She extends her hand towards an unfazed Umi. "Ah. The shock is too great for my feeble mind to handle, all of my beautiful memories are gone due to it." She exaggerated her sigh as she lands herself on the bed.

All of them snigger before bursting out laughing. Hanayo wipes her tears as she chuckles. Nozomi rises back up again.

"10." Eri claps, smiling proudly.

"9." Umi follows. Nozomi puts on her bored expression.

"Really, Umi-chan?" Umi nods, smiling in amusement.

"Okay, we're finished playing. Let's continue." She stops. "How can we all be playing one second and be serious a second after?" She asks incredulous by the previous event.

"It's because we're friends, there's not supposed to be any limitations between us." Eri replies. "Including our insanity in doing things." She pulls a pillow closer to her chest. "Together, isn't that sounds refreshing?" She nods. "Harasho."

 _Muse, huh? Muse… hm…_

"Yes." All of them engulf themselves in comfortable silence. "Let's continue, shall we?" They nod. "Since Nozomi says that Kotori is among her powerful alli- friends-" Umi gulps. "By the way, can you explain why, Nozomi?" She ends her sentence, definitely feeling the mischievous glare from Nozomi. Nozomi huffs.

"Her healing powers rival none of those I've seen." Nozomi states. "I've confirmed that. Hanayo-chan too." Hanayo nods.

"The mixing venom and blood however seems to have little effect on her ability, though my power to control her is cancelled, definitely connected to the mixing as I researched at Hanayo's library." Nozomi rubs her chin. "It looks to me that Kotori-chan is free like a bird, not under any controls. Even us will need to follow our parents' order, since they're our masters." She shrugs. "Unless they die, after that we are free." Umi shares glances with Eri.

"Her attacks, hm…" Nozomi shrugs.

"It seems like we have to find out then." Umi nods, confirming of her own statement. "Nozomi is going to be the front, rallying others and lead the way." She looks towards Eri. "Eri… Eri is-"

"I'm staying here, unmoving, as always." Eri clutches her pillow tighter.

"Sorry, Eri." Umi solemnly apologises.

"It's fine. It's not like I have powers or abilities- Oh wait. I can do fencing." She looks towards her bag. "Probably I'll just stay here." She shrugs. Umi nods.

Umi reviews her piece of paper once more, "Any questions?" She sweeps her gaze across the figures inside the hotel room. "We're executing an hour after this, and then we'll go home. No more of this… territory wars."

She looks towards Nozomi. "Nozomi, guard your territory well." She finishes, Nozomi nods once.

 _Now that the briefing's over, what could it be?_

"Umi-chan sounds like a general before war." Kotori comments, smiling softly. Hanayo glances towards Kotori's clothing. _Hm._

"What if she is?" Eri butts in, smugly smiling towards a blushing Umi. Eri puts on her serious expression, "I am Sonoda Umi, the general of- Ouch!" Eri's voice increases after every word before being smacked by Umi. She smiles victoriously towards Umi.

"What are you saying, Eri?! Stop playing!" Umi reprimands, her face further reddens. Eri raises her hands in defeat, smirking. Hanayo glances towards Umi's clothing. _Hmm._

"Then me. I have a question." Eri puts her hand up in the air. Umi glares towards Eri. "What about the others? Honoka and Maki? Nico? Rin?"

 _Honoka-chan. Honoka-chan... Nico-chan?_ Hanayo cradles her head in annoyance.

"Honoka is at home, studying. I've warned her about her death sentence if she fails the next week's quiz, so she should be at home." Eri nods. "Nico… I don't know much. Maki is also the same. Rin. Rin is…" Umi looks towards Hanayo. "Hanayo."

"Y- Yes?!" Hanayo shouts, startled by the sudden call. "Oh. Rin-chan, she told me that she and the others are having a rare club activity. She didn't tell me what it is though." _She looked really troubled by the looks of it._ "Rin-chan says that Nico-chan is going to punish us for not participating in the rare club activity."

 _I suppose my worry have something to do with Nico-chan._

Umi and Eri hums in acknowledgment, while Kotori and Nozomi starts lying down on the bed. Hanayo glances towards her bag at the end of the hotel room. _Hmm?_

Hanayo scrambles towards her bag, the others eyed her curiously. _Hmm?!_

She gulps. _Uh-oh._

"What to do?" She slumps defeated in front of her bag, her hand already reaches out for said object – _pamphlet._

 _A-RISE's pamphlet._

 _Concert._

 _Tonight!_

 _Half an hour before it starts!_

"Somebody, please help me!~"

~(-.-)~ - Writing in the wee hours of the morning sure makes you write weird things, for the last two chapters. Sheesh. I apologise for that.


	14. Chapter 14

"Shh." Her voice shudders. Her three companions will for themselves to stay quiet behind the car even if they know it is fruitless in the presence of a vampire.

The area is deserted, as always. Maki have never been to Osaka before, but everybody knows that the street _must_ have a few people lingering here and there, yet no, they are the only ones present.

She feels the body of the small figure wraps inside her arms, trembling. Or is she who is trembling? Maki tightens her hug.

Rin whimpers quietly as possible, clinging closer to Maki. Maki clenches her teeth, "Shh!". It comes out harsher than she wants. The girl squirms as her frightened eyes connect with Maki.

Maki looks away.

She knows that the girl does not do that intentionally – who will not if they know that the angel of death is just around the corner.

She hears snarling a few metres from their position. Her adrenaline flares, she hears her thumping heart. She even hears her three companions beating heart, even if she is just a normal human.

 _We shouldn't have stray away!_ Her mind barks.

I _shouldn't have stray away!_ Maki regrets her action of wanting to satisfy her curiosity.

They should have gone back to the hotel at once after the A-RISE concert ends. They, no, Maki should have followed Rin's advice, yet they do not – Maki is adamant in satiating her interest since her encounter with (not) Kotori.

Ever since that day, she researches everything that has connection with _swirling red eyes_ and _fangs –_ vampires. Of course, any sane person will not believe they are living amongst the fantasy creatures that only exist in novels and history books.

Maki know better – she experiences first hand of such encounter. She will never forget it.

She keeps her eyes on Kotori the following morning, and the day after, and the day after – her theory that says Kotori is a vampire falters. It does not tally with her knowledge gained from the novels and history books.

First, when Kotori bathes under the sunlight, she does not turn to ash after some pestering from Maki for Kotori to accompany her to the school fountain. Kotori composes her usual smile though, Umi watches Kotori in concern – _Why?_ Then Kotori goes back to Umi's side after Umi not-so-subtly acting uneasy all the while she sees Kotori under the sunlight.

Second, Kotori is not weak against garlic as depicted in some of the movies Maki stumbles upon. Maki tries giving garlic-based food to Kotori – she eats it normally, even commenting that it is delicious, Maki made it a point to thank her chef later.

Following, she asks Honoka once about her knowledge on vampires. Why she does so, she never understands. Honoka, in her sleepy and dazed mind manages to give Maki some valuable information about the creature – a stake driven to their heart renders them dead. She is honestly surprised by Honoka's knowledge about the field , yet Maki is not some serial killer, she crosses out the option of doing so. She is not going to kill one of her fellow Muse members only to prove that Kotori is a vampire.

Trials after trials – Maki stands in front of the mirror with Kotori next to her (Maki receives a puzzled Kotori watching her from the reflection), Maki sprays some holy water to Kotori (Maki receives a wet Kotori and an Umi who is sporting a very unamused expression) and Maki gifts Kotori a silver crucifix (Maki receives a thank you).

In short, Maki is already out of ideas to prove of her own speculation before she notices that Rin is fairly terrified when Nico announces that they are going to Osaka.

She supposedly holds no suspicions against Rin, however one day the interaction between Rin and Kotori is off, before retuning back to normal the morning after – Maki relies on her instinct that the answer to her speculation lies on their unusual one-day interaction.

Their dynamics are not there – it is not natural for Rin to specifically call Kotori every time that particular day during the whole practice and look at her as if she is a monster. It is peculiar for Kotori to subtly nod her head that particular day every time Rin and her meet eyes.

From there, Maki knows her answer is going to be at Osaka.

Now, Osaka have indisputably becomes their graveyard if they are not able to survive until they reach the hotel – a vampire cannot go into someone's house uninvited, are not they?

"I-" The voice comes closer. Maki snaps out from her stupor, unconsciously gripping Rin tighter. "-Found-" Maki hears the shuffling of the predator's feet, she still waits in her position, too unnerving to even move. "-You." Maki hears he grins victoriously, she knows not of his precise position.

"Run!" Even without Maki barking the order, all four of them are already hot in their trails, scampering away, sprinting for safety. She sees Honoka and Rin in front of her, while Nico barely manages to steady her running.

Hysterical laughter follows behind Maki and her companions as they weave their ways of the unknown street of Kita-ku, Osaka. The street lights illuminates only a half of their paths before all of them are running with the help of the moonlight.

"Nico-chan, faster!" She urges Nico to run faster – the girl is already behind track. Dread clutches Maki's consciousness, she whines.

"Rin, Honoka, just run!" Maki turns back to aid Nico, frowning, starting to regret her own action. She harrumphs out loud, furious of her own thought; she forcefully grabs Nico's hand as she starts running again.

 _Why is this happening again?_

"No, no, no." Maki stops in her place, fear clutches her mind instantly, her eyebrows twitches. She extends her hand wide in an act of sacrilege despite her frenzied fright; an ultimately useless shield for Nico.

Maki gulps down her anxiety. The crazed smirk of the man widens as he inches closer. His fangs glint dangerously under the moonlight, his eyes gleam menacingly as he growls.

He roars in delight, "You smell like _her." Who?_ Maki dares not to breathe, her shield of hands for Nico breaks. She clenches her hands tight at her sides. She feels Nico tugging her dress, clutching it firmly as it is her dear life depends on it.

"My prey." Maki take a step backward, her foot slides, Nico follows, tensing significantly.

"That woman of Byzantium hair." Maki is very thankful for her mind to work amidst the intense situation she is in – she is reminded of Nozomi. _What?!_

"G- Go away!" Maki kicks the tar road in hopes that her fear goes with it. Small tar pieces fly towards his feet. He tenses – he directs his eyes to the sky. Maki automatically follows before returning her gaze back to him, fear that he might pull such action as a way to drop Maki's defences. She quickly raises her hand shield again.

No.

Maki looks again to the sky – a familiar figure that Maki had come to know a few months ago, standing on top of a roof, her face is hidden beneath the shadow yet the eyes gleam, her hair is done in a simple ponytail; the hair shade illuminated by the moonlight gives Maki her required answer. She manages a triumphant grin for her curiosity even in her frantic state, erecting her body posture a tad confident.

"You smell like her too!" He growls towards the figure. Maki hears Nico whines, she remembers Nico is still behind her back. She holds Nico's trembling arm, noticing hers too is trembling.

"What is this?!" He barks, alternating his glare between Maki and the figure on top of the roof.

Maki looks towards the figure on the roof. She opens her mouth to call the figure, but against it as Nico is around.

Smiling, Maki looks towards the man, "HEY!" She shouts, feeling brave from the knowledge she knows about the figure. Her heart thumps in frenzy, the feeling of ecstasy and jumpy washes against her.

"FU- Ouch!" Nico slaps Maki's head hard – the pain numbs within a few seconds, definitely from the adrenaline nulling it. Maki does not stop to wonder why she wants to shout the cursed word.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Nico reprimands, fully knowing of what Maki wants to say. Maki silently respects Nico's ability to retort in the most tense situation.

"I am not!" Maki denies. "She!-" Maki looks towards the figure – their eyes connected. Maki smirks. She looks towards the man, "-Will end your life!" She grips Nico's hand tighter; the receiver winces.

"Now let's run, Nico-chan!"

Maki heartily laughs as she runs towards the opposite side of their encounter in the unfamiliar street of Kita-ku, Osaka, with Nico yelling on top of her lungs for Maki to stop running.

She never feels this nervous and giddy before.

(･･)


	15. Chapter 15

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Huh?_

The sudden rush of consciousness freezes Kotori in her position. The breeze of the night kisses her face, forcing Kotori to close her eyes before opening it back seconds after. She glares at the street lamp above her head – her eyes hurt from the intensity it radiates.

The breeze brings also the smell of blood – _disgusting._ She wonders why the smell of the blood is revolting now; it does not tally with Nozomi's explanation that night, saying that nothing will happen, also adding a believable (stuttering?) sentence commenting on Hanayo's statement.

 _Is Nozomi-chan lying again?_

She ponders whether Umi's blood gives her the same reaction – Kotori sure does not like that.

Kotori pinches her nose firm, clicking her tongue in disapproval; Kotori feels the bile is coming up in her throat. She grunts in discomfort.

She frowns, trying to remember what she has been doing. Kotori fails. Her memory is jumbled – that much Kotori is able to confirm. Kotori huffs to recollect her present mind.

 _Where am I?_

She surveys her surroundings – _This isn't where Hanayo-chan and I promised to meet._

Kotori looks to her left – a long, deserted tar road, the street lamps proudly shine their bright yellow lights. _Where is everybody?_

She looks to her right – a long, deserted tar road, dark, safe for a… fresh corpse, too gore for Kotori to describe with words, placed in between the distance of two non-lighted street lamps. Kotori grunts in disapproval, half-heartedly eyeing the dead vampire; as if the killer wants the dead person to be tortured before he can finally die. _Who in the right minds do that?_

Kotori kneels down in her position. She slowly releases her fingers from her nose; the scent instantly invades her sensory organ. She apathetically eyed the moon, trying to divert her attention from the nauseating scent.

She faintly reconstructs an image of crimson hair girl smirking with a cowering jet black hair girl behind her. Kotori ignores it.

Worry instantly gnaws her mind as she starts thinking about Umi.

 _Is this the sort of protectiveness claims by Hanayo-chan?_

"Kotori-chan!" Hanayo's voice resounds through the sky. Kotori blinks.

"I'm here, Hanayo-chan!" Kotori stands up, waving her hand, her face scrunches uncomfortably.

Hanayo pouts when she lands beside Kotori. "Don't go running away like that!" She reprimands, though her face is far from a scolding expression; yearning. Kotori replays the event inside the hotel room.

"Sorry." She ducks her head low; sincerely apologising of what she does not remember doing it. She raises her head back, arranging the question in her mind. She sees Hanayo glancing at her clothes.

"By the way, what was I doing?" Kotori chuckles. She smoothen her taupe hair which is tied in a simple ponytail in hopes that it will avert her attention from the smell. "I… don't seem to remember it."

"Well…" Hanayo chuckles, averting her gaze, her face suddenly stricken in fright. Kotori sees that Hanayo has spotted the corpse – her eyes bulged in shock before she swivels her head away to unexpectedly connect with Kotori's eyes. She looks away again.

 _What is this awkward situation?_

Silence engulfs both of them as they indulge themselves into their own fantasy world. Kotori thinks of how to break the tension in between them and go aid Nozomi. She prays for Umi's safety.

 _Let's see…_

"Kotori-chan…" Hanayo starts; Kotori is amazed. Usually, Hanayo is not the one who is used to do such thing. Kotori waits patiently, watching a brown cat sleeping on a brick wall to her left.

"You… are a…" Hanayo gulps, licking her lips. "…Far more sinister being than Umi-chan when she is disturbed in her sleep."

Kotori automatically looks towards Hanayo, "Heh?" She understands nothing of such answer and definitely, she is not expecting such reply. Hanayo is looking towards the corpse again, shaking her head slowly.

She points her index finger upward, "Could you… Could you repeat that? I mean-" Kotori shakes her head. "Could you… explain that?"

"…No."

"Why?" Kotori whines. "Hanayo-chan~" Perplexed by such answer, Kotori moves closer towards Hanayo, pestering Hanayo to answer her question until she understands it.

Hanayo whispers, at last obliging to Kotori's demand, "…Because… Kotori-chan is a little devil." Hanayo then jumps towards the roof above them without waiting for Kotori, disappearing into the night.

"Heh?" Kotori understands nothing of such response. Her curiosity flares, but seeing that Hanayo is gone, she knows she will never get her chance again, at least for tonight. She sighs in disappointment eyeing the corpse in an unamused expression.

She glances to her left and to her right, scratching the back of her ears. Sighing, she neatly pats her clothes, trying to piece back her jumbled mind, fully knowing she cannot.

Kotori feels her hand sticky and wet – blood. _So that's where the smell comes from._ Kotori grunts weakly.

She wipes the blood on the wall in front of her, unwilling to dirty her clothes again. She even crosses out the option of tasting the blood – who would swallow something that smells disgusting?

She freezes – _medicine._

Kotori looks to her clothes again – _NO. WAY._

Kotori will have to deal with the constant sickening scent from her clothes until she can find a new set.

Then she follows Hanayo's lead. _Still, what did I do?_

…

 _.._

 _._

 _Huh?_

"Um…" Kotori blinks out from her stupor, feeling the ecstasy drive into her mind; white, blank, similar to that one feeling a person got when they are high in pleasure.

Again, her memory is jumbled.

Again, she is not where she is supposed to be.

But, she faintly notes of a familiar scent before she pinches her nose to prevent the disgusting whiff of blood coming from her clothes. Kotori closes her eyes, whining in discomfort. She briefly ponders whether her sudden short amnesia will continue all this night, or worse, forever.

"Kotori?"

"Huh?" Kotori drops her hand to her side in surprise, willing to face the owner of the voice as soon as possible – Umi, lying on the ground propping herself up using one hand, another hand lies across her stomach clutching tightly a piece of dark-coloured ripped cloth (Kotori cannot see past Umi's hand) and her bow is broken next to her.

"Why are you here, Umi-chan?" Umi eyed her curiously, her face incredulous of what Kotori had asked.

"You seriously remember nothing, Kotori?" Kotori shakes her head, not wanting to even try piecing back her disorganised memory. She intriguingly eyed Umi's covered stomach, her nose picking up a sweet smell emanating somewhere in which she cannot pinpoint its' location when it is mixed with the disgusting smell of blood.

Kotori rubs her nose.

"Even that one?" Umi points with her index finger towards Kotori's right side, pulling Kotori away from her stupor. Kotori automatically look.

"Nope." She hastily swivels back her gaze towards Umi, tensing, not willing for the too-near gruesome visual image of a vampire corpse embeds itself as a memory in her muddled up mind. Kotori replays the first image of a corpse she met earlier – _It's similar._

Umi sighs, trying to get back up slowly. Kotori shuffles closer.

The strong fragrant of Umi's blood instantly whiffs into Kotori's nose – she immensely calms down, her previous worries dies instantly. _Wait._

"Umi-chan, are you hurt?!" Kotori pulls Umi up by her hands in an instant. Umi groans painfully, her body writhes in agony. Now Kotori sees beyond Umi's covered hand when the piece of cloth falls down – a large slash rips itself across Umi's stomach, blood dripping.

Kotori holds her breath, willing for the lack of oxygen to stop her mind from thinking further.

"Sorry!" She squeaks out, her voice sounds hilarious since she holds her breath. Kotori would have laughed if she ever had the time, but now is not it.

Kotori quickly let go of Umi's hands, the said person lands back on her butt to the ground, whimpering. Umi bends her body forward, clutching her stomach tightly to numb her pain.

"Sorry!" Kotori whines as she kneels down, frantic upon hearing the soreness in Umi's voice, unconsciously releasing her hold of breath. Kotori's hands flail uselessly around Umi's figure.

Her eyes darts between Umi's agonised face and her wound. She does not know which one to prioritise first – tasting Umi's blood again or healing her like she does to the others or apologising again. Kotori gulps down her wants, picking the second option.

She rips Umi's clothes off, her mind thinking about alpaca like a mantra, her logic strengthening her action as a way to reveal Umi's wound and heals it.

"Eep!" As predicted, Umi, even in her wounded state, she still has the decency to cover her assets even if she wears a bra. Then she whimpers painfully of her sudden action. Kotori silently praises Umi's level headed thinking.

The tempting blood scent, and the visual of red liquid of Umi wanes Kotori's mantra of alpaca, her logic rumbles apart.

 _Damn this._

Kotori pouts – she does not care. She discards every single restrain she has put on herself before diving her face towards Umi's wound.

"Ouch!" Kotori wonders when she will hear Umi's husky voice as she heals using her saliva (Kotori's face burns on the thought of doing lewd things with Umi) on Umi's wound. She growls in satisfaction as the first taste of Umi's blood hit her, she continues lapping it in delight.

"…There." Kotori gives Umi's stomach one last long lick – Umi shudders. Shyly, Kotori removes her head from Umi's stomach, shooting her tongue to clean the remaining of Umi's blood on her lips.

She sees a reddening-faced Umi inspects her wound. Kotori subtly ducks her head low, not knowing why she feels shy now. She cups her face to reduce her own blush, not that it did much.

"…Um…"

"…Did you- Did you heal others like this?" Umi tentatively asks, her face flush red, her gaze bashful. She steadily pulls closer of her ripped clothes to cover her front.

Kotori furiously shakes her head, connecting her eyes with Umi's. "Never!" She shouts; her voice reverberates in the open area. "No." She pleads. "Not like that." Kotori adds a minute after, the ferocity of her voice decreases greatly. She casts her gaze down.

All Kotori hears afterwards are Umi's erratic breathings and violent beating heart.

"Kotori-ch- Oopsie. I'm sorry to interrupt." Nozomi lands a few metres away from Kotori's position, hiding her smirk behind her hand not so successfully. Kotori looks, with Umi following.

Nozomi snickers – Now she knows why Umi always hate that snicker.

"Oh~ Not patient enough, eh, Ko-to-ri-chan?" She sniggers, her eyes narrows mischievously. "Fine. Fine. I'll stop." Then Nozomi quickly surrenders; Kotori never understand this person. She eyed Nozomi warily, trying to find convincible reason for her to still believe Nozomi.

"Still, it's hard to find that woman. She's hiding alright." Nozomi sighs, walking closer towards Umi and Kotori, a woeful look adorn her face. "But I'll find her, and settle this score." She stops in front of the two figures. "And reclaim back my family's reigning."

After that Nozomi smiles, snickering again. "That's that, and I need to go now. I just wanted to update this to you. I think my nose just picks up her scent." She taps her nose, avoiding eye contact. She faces her back towards the two figures, her voice drops lower, "Enjoy your time." She hastily retreats back into the darkness. Kotori purses her lips indignantly.

"I hate her."

Kotori agrees with Umi's acclamation, eyeing the roof Nozomi just jumped on. She thinks that Nozomi may have something else to talk about, _perhaps another deception_ , _perhaps another truth;_ Kotori honestly does not know what is what anymore.

Does what Nozomi says just now is a genuine honesty? Or another falsify lie?

"Yet she's among my dearest friends."

Kotori nods; she cannot deny that either. She thinks of her first reason of wanting to help Nozomi in the first place – perhaps being so trusting is downright idiotic.

She huffs, ignoring about Nozomi's comment as her gaze fall upon Umi's face, lingering on it longer than it is supposed to be. She feels that the passage of time stops as she examines the contours of Umi's face.

 _Maybe I should enjoy._ Kotori begins forming sentences for their conversation.

"By the way, Umi-chan, who did that?" Kotori points wildly to the initial position of the corpse, reluctant to look at it again as she bravely connects her eyes with brown orbs.

Umi contemplates – Kotori sees that; how her face suddenly contorts into deep calmness, her gaze sharp, her brows arches down, her lips purses into a thin line. She flicks her eyes between Kotori's figure and the ground.

 _Why did I choose this topic?_

"H- Hanayo-chan says that I'm like a little devil…?" Kotori cannot help but to add Hanayo's comment.

"I… Might have to agree with Hanayo on that."

"Eh? Can you explain, Umi-chan?" Kotori pleads, scrambling closer towards Umi. She puts on her most assertive pleading expression, the one-shot kill for Umi.

It works – the troubled face of Umi is absolutely adorable.

"…This- This is just a speculation, since Nozomi says that one vampire's characters differ greatly from another. Have you ever _killed_ a vampire when you're conscious?"

The question strikes hard to Kotori's mind – she never does, since she never retains any memories of killing. Can Kotori even believe Nozomi's statement given to her during that night?

However, Umi's acclamation is also true. Kotori is going to trust Nozomi's explanation on this.

"Does that mean…?" Kotori arches her eyebrows in question, widens her eyes, pursing her lips as she points her finger to herself. Umi nods once, face similar to Kotori.

"You did it unconsciously and very… hard-core."

Umi slouches, ducking her head before sitting straight. "You didn't seem like yourself, similar like that night and you still respond to my voice…" Umi trails off.

"Hmm?"

"N- Nothing." Umi shakes her head. _Hmm._

"I suppose it is similar to a… defence mechanism…? Hm?" Umi adds as she pulls closer her ripped clothes, hesitatingly shrugs.

 _Is this the sort of protectiveness claims by Hanayo-chan?_

"…And how did you receive the wound earlier?"

"Uh…" Umi scratches her cheek, the grip on her ripped clothes loosens a little, granting Kotori a peek to Umi's alabaster skin. Kotori shoots her gaze to the sky, searching for the invisible stars, once a while tries glancing to Umi's face.

"That one attacked me when I was nocking my arrow so I used my bow as a shield." Umi smiles wistfully. "Then she left me the wound. Before she can do anything else, you came out of nowhere and just-" Umi flicks her wrist, a fast motion. "-her, until it becomes like that."

Kotori vaguely remembers an alley way with a dead end. She once again looks towards Umi.

Umi shrugs, continuing, "A defence mechanism for-" She gestures towards herself and Kotori. "I guess?"

She hums in acknowledgement, sitting upright.

Why Kotori would protect Umi too? It is just because Umi is her interest? – Kotori feels her face hot. She really likes the picture of that, of her and Umi only. Kotori snicker lowly; she cannot wait to receive her reward, all her shyness before disappears in an instant.

"Koto-"

"Kotori-chan!" Hanayo's voice reverberates through the night sky; panic. It snaps Kotori from her delusion. Hanayo lands next to her, her expression alarmed. Umi enters her serious mode.

"Nozomi-chan!" Hanayo's mouth forms another word, yet her voice stuck in her throat. Wild with fear, she flails her hand towards the direction she comes from, grunting incomprehensible sounds.

Kotori thinks of the worst, instantly dread consumes her, replacing the mellow feeling she had before. She watches Hanayo flailing her hand helplessly, her mind stricken with images of Nozomi injured and dying in all possible ways.

As much as Kotori is wary of Nozomi's explanation, she is still among one of her dearest friends.

Yet, she had just talked with Nozomi a few minutes ago, now this? Or has the time moved faster, Kotori manages not to take note on the time she spends with Umi? How can a few sentences spoken drag their time so much that Nozomi had enough time to be, Kotori assumes, be attacked by somebody?

Kotori really did enjoy her time with Umi.

"Kotori! Keep your act together!" Umi tugs Kotori's hand hard, jolting her from her reverie, exhaling shuddering breaths she does not know she is holding in.

"Hanayo! Deep breaths!" Umi inhales her breath deep and holds it while maintaining eye contact with a panic Hanayo. She slowly tries to follow Umi.

Thank goodness Umi is the most level headed person among the three of them. Kotori is not having any more of the panicking thoughts as she waits Umi to say the command.

"Let's go."

(◕‿◕) – I don't know how far T-rated is T. Hmm. Hmmm.


	16. Chapter 16

Punching the person you hate is definitely satisfying; how your fist kisses the cheek of the person, how the pain further alleviates your wants to continue.

Kotori sees the smug look adorns by an unsettled Nozomi for each punch she lands on the woman in front of her.

All three of them lands at a safe distance from Nozomi, Umi extending her hand forward when they touch the ground,

"Stop, Nozomi!"

Nozomi's fist hangs a few inches more from her foe, seemingly startled by the sudden call. She grunts, irritated and annoyed by the interruption she receives. The glare Umi receives from Nozomi upsets Kotori; thankfully she is able to stay collected.

"Coward." The comment from Nozomi's foe seems to irritate her further – her eyes narrowed, her lips curls downwards.

The bloodied face of the receiver smirks triumphantly, her injuries gradually sizzle into the air – she receives another blow to her face, hard. Kotori cringes when she hears the bone snapping. She almost pinches her nose from the revolting smell of the vampire's blood, yet Umi's scent calms her.

Nozomi tightens her grip on her foe's shirt, bringing her closer to face herself. Her foe grunts, mocking. That seems to put Nozomi in rage.

In a swift motion, Nozomi shoots her hand to her foe's heart, granting her the death she is waiting for.

Nozomi huffs in disgust, her expression bland, "Goodbye, Mido." She violently throws the corpse into the air; it falls graceless from the five storey building roof, landing with a muffled thud. Nozomi stands motionless after, not minding her surroundings.

"Nozomi-chan…" Kotori pulls Umi to stand next to Hanayo as she nears Nozomi timidly. As much as she is angry at Nozomi for the glare before, she is definitely grateful that Nozomi does not end up like among her imaginations; die. Kotori disperses her irritation as she stops a few metres away from Nozomi whose back is facing her.

Kotori thinks of what she should say, blankly tracing the contours of Nozomi's shoulders. She would have let Umi do the job of talking, but not now. Even if Umi is the best composed negotiator Kotori had meet, not now.

Nozomi seems unstable for some reason - _agitated? Why?_

Must it have some connections with the woman before? Nozomi did say 'Mido' before she throws the corpse down. Perhaps the territory war is… over?

Kotori arches her eyebrows, amazed by her own train of thoughts.

"Kotori-chan."

"Y-Yes?!" Kotori stands still; her posture rigid, her thinking immediately shatters.

She feels the eyes of Umi and Hanayo boring holes into her back. Must they avoid looking Nozomi directly into her eyes by glaring daggers towards Kotori's sinless back?

"Not to worry, I'm fine." Her voice soothing, the usual that Kotori always come to know. Kotori immensely calms down, sighing in content yet the glaring continues; Kotori ought to think that fire is starting to spread. Are they wanting Kotori to ask further?

Nozomi turns to face the three. _Of course they do._

"Well, my score with her after all these years had finally settled." She shrugs non-committal, slowly nearing Kotori. Kotori still sees the agitation residue of Nozomi – how her turquoise eyes flashes in unsettled swirling of red. She does not want to upset this Nozomi further.

She thinks of the question to be posed, "Nozomi-chan, are you older- I'm sorry." Yet her mouth moves faster than her mind, undeniably curious when Nozomi states that the connection between her and Mido goes back years before.

Kotori bows apologetically of her unfinished slip of question; the glaring intensifies. She concludes that is an undoubtedly wrong question; her mind smacking herself for the slip of question.

Thankfully she has discarded her bloody clothes, now only wearing a white t-shirt borrowed (stolen) from someone's house (Kotori is very sorry for that); if not she would have been perturbed by the smell, coupled with the glaring and currently, Nozomi – Kotori is anxious.

She dares not to connect eyes with Nozomi, now snickering. Kotori finalises that Nozomi really suits an evil character if they are going to make a play on something.

"Kotori-chan-" Kotori jolts upon hearing the deep voice of Nozomi. She concludes that she does not like that either, more than the snicker she always heard of. "Did you know that asking about ages is forbidden for women?" She leans closer towards Kotori's left ear and blows into it.

"U- Umi-chan!" Kotori runs back towards Umi, covering her ear, cowering as she hugs Umi's abdomen. Hanayo takes one large step backward. Umi tensed up, her face shows it all.

"Pfftt…" Nozomi heartily laughs, clutching her stomach as she turns to face the three of them away. Nozomi sounds like an evil villain, laughing like that in the middle of the night – Kotori glances towards Umi's wristwatch and quickly corrects her mind of the current time. If not for this, Kotori would have been snuggling under the warmth of the blanket, cuddling with a sleeping Umi.

She shakes her head from indulging herself with delusions again.

Kotori peeks from behind Umi, "Nozomi-chan, are you…" _Okay? Fine? Feeling better?_

"-Relieved?"

"Oh." Chuckles. "Yes." More chuckles. "Yes." Nozomi's chuckles pipes down, her shoulders vibrates from her chuckling.

"Nozomi-chan… do you…" _Want to talk about it? Regret it? Like it?_

"-Want to leave this as it is?" Kotori feels an invisible hand smacking her head.

"Heh? …Don't you want to know about it, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi questions while peeking from her shoulder, smiling.

"Um…"

"We do, but if you don't want to talk about it, then we suppose we should respect that."

"Umi-chan, you're chivalrous." Nozomi wolf-whistles. She swivels her body to face the three girls. "But yes, I want to leave as it is." She clasps her hand to her back. "Histories are histories."

"Which are meant to be learnt and taken its' morals so that it won't be repeated again-" Umi stops reciting, "-Is what I wanted to say, but it's your choice." She shrugs, clasping her hand to her back tightly. Kotori sneakily holds Umi's hand, bringing it to her side, standing protectively beside Umi.

"Calm down, Kotori-chan, I won't pounce on Umi-chan."

Kotori timidly tries to make eye contact with Nozomi, "But your 'windows' tells us everything."

"W- Windows?" That startles Nozomi, her blinking changes her mood greatly.

"Y- Your eyes." Umi retorts.

"Oh." Nozomi looks away. "Perhaps-"

"Perhaps your repercussions are acting already." Hanayo unexpectedly interjects; her tone stern. "Are you sure you're taking care of your thirst?"

With Nozomi subtly avoiding eye contact, Kotori ought to think that what Hanayo states is the truth. Kotori thinks of her condition.

"Since I drank Umi-chan's blood, now, all other blood scents are very revolting to the point of vomiting only from smelling it-" she stops, "-and that I will not taste something disgusting just to prove that it tastes as bad as its' smell." Kotori warns.

Both Nozomi and Hanayo shoot their eyebrows up, with Umi looking curiously towards Kotori; that births a new interest in Kotori, "Why Hanayo-chan didn't experience the same thing as I am?"

Kotori curiously asks Hanayo; her acclamation of being more protective intrigues Kotori; if Hanayo is able to acknowledge such information, she would have to drink Rin's blood, and thus rendering her of having the same effect as Kotori.

"I- I- Once. Only once. I… Rin-chan got a small cut." Hanayo bashfully looks to the ground, before shaking her head, looking serious once more. "That's it."

"You don't smell or taste other bloods revolting after that?"

"Rarely, yes, but only the taste; it's bitter." Hanayo shrugs, biting her tongue. "Not to the point that I want to vomit. I still can, if I just think of it as swallowing medicine." Kotori jerks, curtly humming an approval.

"Why Nozomi-chan would be amazed by that?" Kotori changes her attention, curiously eyeing Nozomi, "Are you lying again, Nozomi-chan?"

Three pair of intriguing eyes looks towards Nozomi, her face bland from the accusation. Then Nozomi shifts, looking away as her breathing comes out uneven. She wipes her face, resting her palm on her mouth.

"…Only that part which I didn't manage to uncover in all these _years-"_ Nozomi stresses the word, her hand slowly drops to her side, "-I've lived. Ever since I'm drawn to Ericchi's blood, I mean, I couldn't go up to Ericchi and just said, and here I quote," She puts on her husky voice, "'-please give me your blood so that I can pleasure you and make you-"

"Ok stop." Umi puts her palm in a stopping motion, "That's giving me goose bumps." She rubs her hand in a soothing motion against her neck.

"So, you're saying that your kind is dependable to their partner once they tasted their blood?" Umi inquires.

"…From the looks of it, I will say yes." Nozomi nods.

All of them dejectedly sigh.

"Nozomi-chan, you're really an actress." Hanayo states; awed by their current situation. "Your lies, your truths; we didn't know which one is which before and now, this. We didn't even notice you have lingering feelings against that woman before ever since we started talking about this." She sits down on the cemented roof, tired.

From Hanayo's statement, Kotori knows that Hanayo is trying to believe of what Nozomi had said.

"She's the leader of the Mido, right?" Nozomi averts her gaze, nodding.

"Is this over?" Nozomi hums softly.

"What do you want to do now, Nozomi-chan?" Hanayo questions, Nozomi keeps her mouth shut.

Kotori is very much amazed by this new Hanayo – not like she is going to voice out that thought.

"What else are you hiding? Didn't you say that you were feeling guilty?"

"I have nothing else to hide. It's the truth." Nozomi sternly answers, now looking directly towards the three figures. She stands straight, primarily locks her eyes with Kotori, "I am."

Kotori sucks in her breath at the confident display of Nozomi's confession.

Kotori would have been a fool if she believes it – perhaps being so trusting _is_ downright idiotic. Kotori reassuringly smiles of her newfound conviction.

She erects her body in an assured stance, gripping her palm tight, as if it can convey her current thinking and emotions to Umi – Umi replies back in the same fervor.

Kotori connects her eyes with Hanayo briefly, trying to convey the same message – Hanayo breaks away. Kotori wonders if Hanayo is able to understand.

"…Then how much longer must you keep this act?" Hanayo eyed Nozomi, pleading weakly, slowly standing up.

"…This is all that there it is to it."

_φ(。。) – Is there anything else I missed?


	17. Chapter 17

The following week is normal – Kotori feels the Monday blues symptom. Her morning passes typical, slow and ordinary. She wonders if she is even a vampire from the normalcy she is feeling currently. Kotori lets the facts and truths she had heard from Nozomi the previous week sink into her mind as she slowly walks to the school.

Kotori does not get to sink her fangs to Umi's neck yet, putting Kotori in bind. She thinks of when Umi will let her do such, her patience wears thin every hour, irrefutably the effect of her repercussion. Kotori denies other blood that is offered to her, primarily of the stench she smells.

Osaka now is under the reigning of the Toujou again after the previous incident, though for the while, it is under the observation of the Koizumi since Nozomi is not old enough (exactly what is Nozomi's age?) to manage the whole area yet. To even have Nozomi agrees with the Koizumi to be managing Osaka, Umi calls in Eri to coo her to relax.

If not, they would have been engaged in a heated argument, with Nozomi not backing down coupled with her agitation and Hanayo who is unexpectedly shy all of a sudden, even after the display of a new side of her – Kotori and Umi prefers this Hanayo.

Umi explains everything to Eri when they got back to the hotel room. Nozomi is reprimanded by Eri afterwards; Eri shooed away everyone inside the room except her and Nozomi, with the room afterwards fills with Eri's voice, soothing, calming. Then Hanayo and Kotori exchange glances – their noses pick up Eri's blood scent. Kotori pinches her nose afterwards, latching herself to a startled Umi with Hanayo chuckling.

Both of them exit the room an hour later, with a composed Eri and a flustered Nozomi, her hand hiding her face all night long. Kotori commends how Eri is managing the usual sly and cunning Nozomi.

Kotori tilts her umbrella upwards, letting her see the morning sunlight shines in her eyes; instantly her thirst grows, albeit slowly. Kotori tilts her umbrella down again as she continues her walk to the school, remembering the promise of Nico to punish her, Umi, Nozomi, Hanayo and Eri – probably this evening.

Other Muse members know nothing. Kotori contemplates on telling them – she remembers Honoka's fussing, Nico's loud voice and Maki's… Maki is not among Kotori's concern. Mainly, Honoka and Nico; Kotori decides that she will not tell them.

 _Honoka-chan, sorry._

Maki – Kotori knows that Maki is picking up the pieces of puzzles about her long before today; how her eyes linger longer on Kotori's actions, gestures, movements; watching every single one of them – Kotori thinks of telling her after this. The meeting with Maki that night is unavoidable since Kotori is thirsty and her vampiric self concludes that going out hunting is the best option to reduce it, not that Kotori remembers it. Thankfully, Maki doesn't end up as Kotori's meal.

Plus… Kotori seems to remember seeing a certain crimson hair girl with a cowering jet black girl behind her in Osaka – Is her memory serving her the truth? She will have to subtly try talking about it with Maki afterwards.

Kotori smiles as she enters the classroom. "Good morning, Honoka-chan!" Kotori chirps as she sees Honoka munching her bread in her own seat.

"Ghood mhorning, Khotori-chan!" Kotori chuckles at the weird answer Honoka gives to her. She eyed Umi's chair – empty. Kotori sniffs; Umi is apparently at the dojo.

"Where's Umi-chan?" Kotori asks. _Act normal –_ Nozomi's and Hanayo's advice.

"Dojo." Honoka curtly answers before munching her bread again. Kotori hums in acknowledgement. She proceeds to her seat, putting her bag down as she plops down gracefully.

"Honoka-chan-" Honoka automatically looks towards Kotori. "How's last week club activity?"

"Hmm…" Honoka gulps her bread, thumbing her chin.

"Hmm!" Her eyes widen all of a sudden – Kotori eyed her curiously.

"Kotori-chan! Listen to this!" She shouts, yet her voice is swallowed by the chattering of the class though a few curious stares are directed to them. She tosses her bread on her table, it slides until it nears the edge of the table, thankfully not falling to the cemented floor.

"Osaka. Osaka! Tsubasa-chan was awesome but we were chased by a vamp- Mmphhff!" Honoka flails her hand helplessly as Kotori cups Honoka's mouth tightly. She chuckles awkwardly, feeling the number of curious stares increases. Honoka clutches Kotori's arm to release herself.

This is what Kotori means by Honoka's fussing; she lets the fact that Honoka almost accidentally spills out about vampires in Osaka sink into her mind to form an acceptable answer, forgetting the fact that she had already adapted to the weird, fast paced information being thrown to her.

"H- Honoka-chan, that is indeed funny!" Kotori forces herself to chuckle out loud after saying it in a very monotonous tone, audible to those who are staring at them. Then her fake laughter slowly dies down as she feels the stares are not there.

"Mmphhff! K- Kotori-chan!" Honoka manages to pry away Kotori's hand from her mouth. Honoka is not somebody to be played with even by a vampire – how can she even pry Kotori's enormous strength?

"What was that for?! Mmphhff?!" Before being harshly closed again. Kotori makes sure that she closes Honoka's mouth tightly, feeling the death grip of Honoka's trying to pry her hands off.

"Honoka-chan, shh! Shh!" Kotori puts her index finger to her mouth. Honoka hesitantly calms down, eyeing Kotori curiously. "Please?"

After a while, Honoka nods, sceptical. Kotori sighs in content; her hand on Honoka's mouth slowly retreats back. She guesses that Honoka will know it sooner or later, even if she is a little air-headed than Kotori. She supposes she will have to deal with Honoka's fussing later on.

"Um…" Kotori steeples her hand bashfully, looking away to formulate a sentence that can satisfy Honoka. "…Can we talk about last week's club activity after this? In the club room?"

Honoka still eyed her curiously, "But you just asked…"

Kotori softens her gaze and smiles pleadingly, "Please?"

"…Fine." She slowly takes her bread, munching it slowly, before stuffing it completely into her mouth. A satisfied look marred her face.

 _Honoka-chan, sorry._ Kotori chuckles at Honoka's display, feeling mournful.

"Good morning, Honoka, Kotori." Umi greets; Kotori does not expect Umi to be here that fast and, Kotori spares a glance towards Umi – she does not even notice Umi coming. Honoka looks towards the owner of the voice.

"Good morning, Umi-chan!" Honoka replies; Kotori is astonished of Honoka's unexpected change of mood, but it is Honoka she is talking about.

Kotori greets Umi but keeps her eyes on Honoka. She feels the gaze from Umi yet she decides to ignore it.

"How's practice?" Honoka asks, her hand roams under her table, definitely for bread. _Goodness, her stomach._

"As always." Again, Kotori feels the gaze from Umi. "Nothing changes." Honoka hums in response.

"Honoka."

"Eep!" Honoka sits rigidly in her chair, unmoving as the reprimanding voice of Umi is heard. Kotori spares another glance towards Umi – she is caught. Kotori hastily swivels her face away, feeling the pout of Umi.

"…Have you studied?" That hit a nerve to Honoka.

"…What?! I have no bread!" She gasps, once again attracting curious stares before disappearing.

"I'm going to buy some!" She hastily exits the classroom, dashing towards the cafeteria. Kotori bets Honoka is silently praying that Umi does not catch her.

"Honoka!" Umi yells, but she does not chase her as usual. Kotori smiles – _Your prayer is granted, Honoka-chan._

Umi for once doesn't stop Honoka. At once, the chattering of the classroom fills Kotori's ears. She straightens her back and puts on her bland face, waiting for the question from Umi.

"Good morning, Kotori." Kotori's lips pulls into a smile, unquestionably taken aback by the sudden comforting greet.

 _Charmer._ She directs her gaze towards Umi.

"Good morning, Umi-chan." The smile Kotori receives warms her. Kotori waits again – she wonders where she gets the patience of doing so. She thinks of telling Umi about Honoka.

"Umm…" Umi looks away, looking troubled, Kotori smile drops. She unconsciously notes that her eyes are beginning to change colour by Umi's bashful action – who would not? It is cute, and satisfying.

"Kotori-" Umi stops, inhaling her breath deep. Apparently, Kotori's worry on Honoka needs to wait.

"C- Care for a sleepover t- tonight?" Umi connects her eyes with Kotori, now amber swirling with red.

"Us only." Umi whispers drown in the chattering of the classroom, loud enough for Kotori's ears.

Kotori wills for her fangs to stop growing because of the ardour she lets herself drown in. She narrows her eyes as she grins, growling lowly as she nears Umi's ear, now not as shocked as she would always be at her change of mood.

She feels Umi tenses, straight away relishing the desire. Kotori goes silent for a while to let the pressure grows. She snarls,

"Gladly."

* * *

( ･8･ ) – Cheers!

 **A/N:** Thank you for giving this short fiction writing a look. Thank you for writing (a) comments! I own nothing! Except for this weird idea. Somehow, it feels rushed, maybe it is; I write this fiction with this kind of flow in my mind. Plus, I don't like writing long things, so this is a challenge for the both of us even!

Pardon me if you've feel ticked off by anything I've written, I simply do not know what you are thinking and who you are personally. I mean no harm and displeasure. I mean it.

This short fiction writing is purely for my own self pleasure of Kotoumi, and other canon pairings, no offense to other shippers. *Grins* So, that's that, and once again, thank you! Hope to see you again! Incidentally, Kotori is currently my favourite character.

*Kotoumi is life! On to the next story!


End file.
